


If That's What You Want

by Just_An_Introvert



Series: Letting Go [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Albus Dumbledore, Bottom Severus Snape, Creature Harry Potter, Creature Severus Snape, Dom Harry Potter, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Severus Snape, Hermione Granger Bashing, Hurt Severus Snape, Idiots in Love, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Master of Death Harry Potter, Molly Weasley Bashing, Oblivious Harry Potter, Out of Character Severus Snape, Possible Character Death, Ron Weasley Bashing, Self-Harm, Shy Severus Snape, Sirius is a Good Friend, Slash, Soulmates, Spells & Enchantments, Sub Severus Snape, The Shrieking Shack Accident is Staged by Dumbles, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:45:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 42,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_An_Introvert/pseuds/Just_An_Introvert
Summary: Harry is a Dominant Dark Veela under a plethora of spells and potions. He was forced to think that he was gonna live the life he'd always wanted: a loving family, supportive friends and that he's gonna marry the girl of his dreams. But what happens when the illusions wear off and he realizes that he made the biggest mistake of his life?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so bare with me if I made any mistakes or if it's not your cup of tea. English is not my native language; constructive criticism is always welcome. I hope you enjoy this fic!

The first thing that Severus noticed when he woke up was that he was in his private chambers at Prince Manor. He seldom leaves Hogwarts to avoid suspicions. It may not have been common knowledge, but Severus had lost his favors on the headmaster ever since he was sworn to silence by the old coot.

(1) He never really expected to survive the final battle as he knew the moment that he stepped on the Shrieking Shack that Voldemort already knew his true allegiance. 

(2) His maternal grandfather, Augustus Prince, decided to take custody of Severus two weeks after the Shrieking Shack accident courtesy of his pure-blooded housemates. He may be a half-blood, but that doesn't change the fact that the blood of one of the most ancient and noble families courses through his veins. (3) On the contrary, most of the students in the Slytherin house are not biased in blood status. It just so happens that their parents thought that joining the dark side would ensure their safety as they've seen firsthand how the headmaster treats his allies like chess pieces.

It was clear that Dumbledore wasn't pleased by the news when he learned that Severus was emancipated long before his grandfather passed away due to "old age". If it wasn't for those slimy Slytherins, he would've gotten custody of the boy as well as his vaults. With that said, he decided that the young potions prodigy still has his uses. He made sure that Severus would take the dark mark and that he would hear a partial part of the prophecy at Hogshead so that he could have a spy. He's also hoping that Severus dies at the final battle as the Prince and Ravenclaw seats would be empty once again and by pulling a few strings at the ICW would guarantee him those. Even if he lives throughout the war, he already arranged a renewal contract with hidden fine prints and clauses that would give him proxy of the seats and authorization to use the vaults.

Little did he know that Severus received lessons from his grandfather and Lord Malfoy on the proper training of being the next lord of the house. It wasn't a shock when an inheritance test in Gringotts revealed that he has creature blood. The tests also show the multiple glamours placed on him by his mother. (4) Augustus explained to him that the real reason his mother ran away was because she didn't want to bond with her dominant. He told Severus the horrors of a broken bond.

Veelas stop physically aging when they reach their late teenage years. It is common knowledge that only soul mates can bond with each other. Even if they haven't met or consummated the bond yet, there is still a faint link between them. Although rare but not unheard of, dominant veelas can reject their submissive and find a new one. A rejected bond may not affect the dominant as much as a slight painful twinge, but for a submissive, it can be fatal. The submissive will gradually weaken as they thrive by the presence and love of their dominant. This will continue until their magic starts to drain from maintaining their body to live. The longest living submissive from a broken lasted six months before dying.

Severus became scared of his nature to the point that no one knows but his grandfather and the Malfoys of his status. (5) Because of this, Lucius vowed that he would make sure that his little brother won't get the same fate as other submissives.

"I'm glad to see that you're finally awake, Sev." He glanced at the door and saw Lucius making his way towards him. The older Malfoy was still dressed in his death eater robes.

"L-lucius."

"Try not to talk too much, the healer told me that your vocal chords are not yet healed." 

Severus tried to summon a parchment and a self-inking quill but it only made halfway through the room before falling. He tried again, but the items only hovered and fell again.

"Apparently, your magical core is nearly depleted, so that means limiting your use of magic for a few weeks. You need to be put in bed rest." he sat at the chair near the bed and summoned the items.

The potions master didn't waste time writing his latest inquiry of what he had learned. He gave the parchment to his brother fearing for the worst. "I'm sorry Sev, but it is. We double checked by inviting a healer from Gringotts." Lucius looked at Severus with sadness in his eyes. 

Perhaps the healer had been wrong? It cannot be! He was so sure that his mate had somehow died. He can back up that presumption as he never ever felt the connection between him and his mate. After years of waiting and probing the bond, he finally gave up on finding his dominant.

"Don't worry, I would personally make sure that your dominant wouldn't hurt you." Lucius squeezed his brother's hand before continuing, "Sev, promise me. Promise me that of you had a lead on who your dominant is, that you'll consult me first before taking action. That you'll wait until you're better before doing so." "I-i promise." 

Severus whimpered at the thought of his dominant rejecting him. He can't imagine ending up like the other rejected submissives, forced to endure loneliness and pain until their magic cannot sustain their body any longer. It made not knowing his mate better by a long shot.

The submissive didn't realize that he was having a panic attack until he was enveloped by his brother. He hugged Lucius tight and did the only thing he felt like doing: he cried. Lucius softly comforted Severus until he felt him fall asleep. 

He sighed as he got up and went to the door. He knew that it was bound to happen, but he didn't expect it to still take place. It had been almost 22 years since he helped his brother search for his mate. The book stated that mated veelas commonly have an age gap between days to 10 years, there were no records exceeding that time period. He also found out that outer forces cannot interfere the relationship between two mates may it be loving or abusive. 

"Viskey?"

"Lord Malfoy, you called Viskey, sir?"

"Make sure Severus eats when he wakes up. Inform me immediately if something unusual happens to him. He's not quite accepting when he learned that his mate is still out there."

"Viskey won't let you down, Lord Malfoy Sir!"

"I know you won't," 

Lucius looked back at his brother for the last before going to the sitting room to floo to Malfoy Manor. He's not sure of how he's gonna approach the topic to Cissy and Draco, he knew that both cared deeply for his brother. Draco became close to his Uncle Sev since he watched over him throughout his childhood, and Cissy treats him like the brother he never had since Sirius became distant when he was sorted to Griffyndor. He took a handful of floo powder and disappeared in green smoke. 

The Malfoy Lord was then shocked when he found Draco and his wife waiting for him with a grim expression on their faces. Something tells him that something bad had happened. Fearing for the worst, he asked them the reason of their distress.

"I know Uncle Sev hasn't been feeling well." Draco said as he sat down the settee. 

He was aghast, the results of the examination was released just earlier at Gringotts and he knows that no one else was there to witness it. 

"Where did you heard that? That information was confidential and was conducted just earlier!"

"I believe that there's a traitor in the midst of all the goblins there, Lucius." Narcissa sighed before joining her son on the settee. 

"But Gringotts has trustworthy goblins-"

"Yes, but one of them was Dumbledore's cronies, Father." the younger Malfoy continued to rant about what he heard at Hogwarts.

"I saw Granger and the two Weasleys slip something on Potter's food yesterday in the Great Hall. His eyes became slightly glazed before turning back to normal just when he excused himself of going to the loo."

"As much as I'm fine with you being concerned for Potter, I fail to see how this is connected-" 

"Lucius, let him continue first."

"Yes, Cissy." Draco sat straighter and looked at his father with sullen eyes as he continued on what he was saying.

"As I was saying, when Potter left his 'friends', (6) I managed to get Neville's attention for him to listen to them. After breakfast, I met up with him and Luna, since he brought her with him, in the greenhouse. He told me that he heard Weasley talking about it won't be long until they get into Potter's vaults. His sister was yapping about how she'll be finally Lady Potter and buy all of the things they want. Granger was saying something about letting the old meddler know their progress."

"So that bastard Dumbledore has a hand in this, interesting."

"But that's not all, I think he knows who Uncle Sev's dominant is, since he was telling his pawns that the Prince and Ravenclaw vaults will soon be available for them to use. He implied that a spy at Gringotts told him that the heir of Ravenclaw is not feeling well. I wasn't that convinced that it was the extent of it, so I sent a listening charm on Granger's book bag when she wasn't looking."

Lucius felt his blood boil when he learned the news. How dare that senile old man think of his brother that way?! He probably knows Severus' mate to say that considering that if he and his mate regardless of emotions, the title would be transferred to the dominant one. To think about it, maybe the one he and his brother had been looking for is Potter since he's the one taking the blunt of Dumbledore's meddling.

Yes, it was a thought. If he controls Potter, then he would have the Potter, Peverell, Griffyndor and Slytherin seats as well as the Prince and Ravenclaw ones. It was like hitting two birds with one stone. He may not be true about the theory, but it was the first lead he's gotten ever since he tried to search his brother's dominant mate. Even when he's not the one, he would do whatever it takes to keep Severus safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Harry never received the memories in the Shrieking Shack as Lucius immediately took Severus back to the Prince Manor.
> 
> 2\. Lord Augustus Prince has long been watching his grandson since he started Hogwarts. He only got custody of Severus after his mother died two weeks after the Shrieking Shack accident.
> 
> 3\. Majority of Slytherin students are forced to take the dark mark at the age of seventeen for the fear of being disowned or worse, killed by the dark lord.
> 
> 4\. Eileen Snape (neè Prince) was not disowned.
> 
> 5\. Lucius treats Severus as his brother because the Princes and Malfoys are strong allies and they grew up together.
> 
> 6\. Neville, Draco and Luna are actually friends. They just pretended to hate each other since the dark lord is watching.
> 
> Additional Notes:
> 
> \- The Malfoys are actually a neutral family. They only support the dark lord under threats.  
>   
> \- A submissive veela can only know their mate if the dominant is of age.


	2. Chapter 2

****

****

_**All he can hear was something being called in neverending darkness. The voice is enough to make him walk towards the source like a beacon. He wasn't sure why he was walking, but he knows that the one calling out his name was someone dear to him. As he gets closer, the sounds slowly became coherent enough for him to understand.**_

_****_

**_"Severus?"_ **

_****_

****

****

****

_****_

**_He wasn't sure about whom the voice belonged to, but it sounded vaguely familiar, like he'd heard if before. He continued to walk towards it until he felt a pair of arms holding his waist, hugging him from behind. It confuses him as the stranger's touch made him feel cherished and loved despite not knowing his identity. The stranger then tightened his grip on Severus' waist as he nuzzles his face on the spot where the potions master's neck meets his shoulder._ **

_****_

****

****

**_"Dominant." Severus immediately covered his mouth when he realized he actually said that. He's grateful that the lack of light managed to hide his blushing face from the stranger, but he knew that the way he acted was a dead giveaway of his flustered reaction._ **

****

_**The stranger chuckled before he continued to muzzle Severus as if he's afraid that everything was not real, that he would disappear the moment let's go. Severus on the other hand can't believe that he actually started to purr from the actions of the stranger. Well, he assumes that this guy is is dominant, but he still doesn't know his identity.**_

****

****

**_Severus was conflicted between letting himself surrender to the sensation of being loved and coddled or unmasking the identity of his dominant. He bit his lower lip as he thought all of the advantages and disadvantages of the situation. The first thing that popped in his head was that by not knowing the identity of his mate will ensure that he won't seek him out and therefore will not fear rejection. He could bask in feeling his dominant in his dreams, such as what was happening right now and not deal with anything else. Yes, that would indeed work. The only problem with it is that his inner submissive would be too dependent and most likely reach out to his mate for physical interaction in real life._ **

****

****

****

**_On the other hand, the advantage of him knowing his mate would open the possibility of acceptance and rejection. He involuntarily whimpered when he remembered the stories his grandfather told him about broken bonds. He knew his mother died because she didn't consummate the bond with her mate, it shortened her lifespan and made her gradually weak throughout the years. He occasionally saw her fighting the urge to reach out to her mate after being beaten by his father._ **

****

****

****

**_If a submissive veela learned the identity of his/her mate then their inner nature will force them to seek out their dominant. In the case of his mother, she knew the identity but chose to fight off her instincts and flee to the muggle world. This resulted perpetual pain that grew and grew until the magic cannot sustain the body any longer. A rejected bond is the same; however it is more painful and faster. It will only take at least a week for the bond to tear. The submissive will then feel the first wave of pain and aching in their body. The only known cure to this is if the dominant accepts the submissive whole-heartedly though it is unlikely to happen. He/She would not last three years after the first wave._ **

****

****

****

**_Severus knew that either of the two would only end up in death. He knew first hand that no one can love a freak like him. His father told him that repeatedly for ever since he can remember. Hogwarts taught him that he was worth nothing but his talent in potions. A poor ugly half-blood. A slimy snake. A death eater in the making. He wears his greasy git glamour (and persona) when he started teaching to avoid getting hurt throughout the years. Being a veela didn't even spare him of the multiple scars from the cuts in his arms. Even if Lucius and Cissy protected him from everybody else, he knew that he would remain alone and unloved. It was still worth a try, and dying can still be a good thing. A ticket to the sweet release that he had long waited for._ **

****

****

****

**_Severus took a deep breath before slowly releasing himself from the embrace. He drew out his wand and casted the spell that would seal his fate._ **

****

****

****

**_"Lumos." He felt his knees go weak when he finally saw the face of his mate._ **

****

****

****

**_"H-harry?"_ **

****

****

  
______________________________________________________________  
  


Severus woke up with his heart pounding loudly. He looked around and noticed that he was still in his chambers at Prince Manor. It was only a dream. An incredibly vivid dream. He couldn't shake the feeling that it was somehow telling the truth. Maybe it was his inner submissive reaching out to his dominant? But the dream showed that it was Harry Potter of all people. Deep down his denial he admits that he really doesn't loathe his father anymore. James and Sirius apologized to him continually in Seventh Year until he forgave them. After that, they ceased pranking him and went on their lives like nothing happened. 

It was just so happens that the role he needed to play was the bad dungeon bat which just so happens to be a death eater. He knows that he doesn't hate Harry, and he can honestly say that he could see a future with him. If he were to ask him, there is a huge possibility that he'll get rejected. Why? Because he knows that Harry and the youngest Weasley are in love. They had been dating since Sixth Year and now that the dark lord is gone, they'll sooner or later get married. And where does that leave him? In a grave, probably.

Maybe just a shot. He's gonna tell Harry about the bond and just wait for his answer. If he refuses, then it's fine. But if he accepts, well, that's good enough for him. He'll just have to live off like what his mother did. As much as he wants to have his dominant, he cannot bare to ruin a loving relationship just to satisfy his necessities.

Severus was about to leave the bed when Viskey appeared with a tray of food. The house-elf placed the tray on a summoned trolley and asked his master about needing anything else. Since he knew that Lucius probably wants him in bed rest, he told Viskey to fetch him the book he's been reading at the library. Viskey disappeared and popped back holding the gigantic tome. He thanked Viskey whom vanished at the signal of his master's nod.

Severus ate a spoonful of his soup before tracing the front of the book. The Book of Creature Inheritance. He opened it to a page that was doggy eared as a bookmark. His eyes skimmed the text for about a few minutes before he found the column about dreams.

It was stated that dark veelas are rare as they can communicate with their mate via dreamscape and telepathy. They can meet up with their mate in the dreamscape and communicate to them wherever they are. The telepathy however is only achieved when the bond has been accepted and consummated. 

So Harry was really his mate. He felt a bit hopeful as he remembered the way his dominant acted in the dreamscape. Could it be possible that Harry wants him? For a moment he remembered his promise to his brother. He was suppose to tell him any musings and at least be better when he's gonna meet his potential mate. He shrugged his head and sent a quiet apology to his brother. He needs to do this. Severus ate with his food with vigour and proceeded tho the bathroom. If he was gonna ask his dominant for acceptance then he better look his best then. 

Stepping out of the shower, he wrapped the fluffy white towel to his narrow hips then used another towel to dry his hair. He went in front of his mirror and cancelled his glamour. A young man in his late teens started back at him. Besides the age regression, the only difference was that his normally sallow skin lost it's sickly pallor and switched to a healthy pale complexion, his yellow teeth became pearly white, his hooked nose shrinking to a small but slightly longer one, his greasy hair now as soft as silk, and his height dropped to a 5'9. 

The potions master only sighed when he spotted the scars adorning his arms. Now that the dark lord was vanquished, there was no longer a dark mark to cover the hideous cuts. Severus resorted to cutting shortly after his mother died, when he felt that he doesn't have a family to come home to anymore. His mum was the only reason he spends his Christmas break at their dilapidated house in Spinner's End. Now that she's gone, he would only be beaten to a pulp by his father whenever he sees the freak of a son that he has. The beatings gets more bloody when his father was drunk from the pub.

He longs to see the loving side of his father that he witnessed when he was about two. Tobias became hostile towards his wife and child shortly after his third birthday when he accidentally summoned the story book that his father always read to bed. He remembers seeing his mum get bashed by a beer bottle in the kitchen when he heard shattering sounds downstairs.

Severus wiped a lone tear from his cheek before shrugging and dressing for the day. When he was done, he tied his hair before reapplying his glamour. He looked at himself in the mirror before going to the fireplace. He grabbed a handful of floo powder and called out "Severus Snape's quarters, Hogwarts." before he disappeared in a flash of green flames.


	3. Chapter 3

Dumbledore was extremely happy. His pawns had succeeded in giving Harry the love and loyalty potions. It is only a matter of time before he can access the boy's vaults and seats. The only problem now is Severus. He is not falling into place. No one in the order knows where the potions master had gone to. The man was not feeling well just as his minion said. He knew that his spy wasn't at the final battle, but to think of it, so was the Malfoy brat's father. Lucius was only the one whom the healer had a meeting too. Maybe he was kept at Malfoy Manor, perhaps? He needs his spy to be here to have the renewal contact signed. He must get his seats so he can continue being the Chief Warlock at the Wizengamot.

Another problem was Sirius, the mutt was supposed to die at the Department of Mysteries, but alas, he was able to dodge the killing curse. He named Harry his heir so that means he will also be Lord Black if Sirius died. It will also benefit him as he didn't want the mutt to learn his manipulations to Harry. Sirius also didn't know that he's been feeding them potions since they started Hogwarts.

The Shrieking Shack accident was indeed intentional as he compulsed Sirius to take Severus to the Whomping Willow. He also nudged the sorting hat to change Sirius' house from Slytherin to Gryffindor, and Severus' from Ravenclaw to Slytherin. In short, the marauders are only tormenting poor Severus as they were used by Dumbledore. He wanted the Slytherin to be his spy.

Dumbledore ate a lemon drop and then proceeded to continue writing Potter's marriage contract. He added a clause that he will be the one to manage the finances and any children that may result in the marriage. It was easy converting the Weasley's into his obedient puppets. All it took was a friendship with the Boy-Who-Lived and having Harry married to Ginevra in order to keep getting into the vaults. Yes. He will soon take over the wizarding world in secret, and with his weapon under his control, no one will be able to stop him.

___________________________________________________

 

Severus looked at his chambers with distaste, remembering that he needs to act like 'himself' once again. He just hopes that by explaining his role to Harry will be enough to acknowledge him accordingly. He wiped the soot off his robes before making his way to the great hall. 

Just as he thought, multiple students alongside the staff are repairing the damages of the castle. Majority of them are seventh years regardless of their house. His heart skipped a beat when he caught sight of Harry near the entrance.

Severus uncharacteristically swooned like a teenage girl as he felt the presence of his mate. It felt a hundred times better than the one in his dreams. He smoothed the imaginary crinkles and prepared himself on talking to his dominant when Minerva showed up.

"Severus? Is that you?"

"I disappear for a week and you treat me as if I died, really, Minerva?" Severus tried to suppress his smile, but failed as he hugged her. She was the closest mother figure that he had ever since his mother died.

"Well, I you're not on the list of injured nor deceased, dark and light included, so how to do expect me to act?"

"You're not mad? I thought I was an evil death eater. The last time we actually interacted was a duel."

"Forgive me for assuming wrongly of you, Severus. Dumbledore explained your role in the war. He already told the ministry that you served as a spy for the light."

"But Lucius.."

"I'm not sure about him. He was also not on the list, since he was not spotted at the battle and the dark mark vanished when Voldemort died."

Severus let out a sigh of relief. He felt secure that his brother won't get sentenced for the things he'd done. The dark lord mostly assigned him on moving his rank over the ministry. It was Yaxley, Lestrange, Dolohov and a few others that work on raids. While he is among the elite inner circle, he himself was only a spy and potions master for the dark lord.

"What happened here when I was gone, exactly?" Minerva was about to answer when a fifth year Ravenclaw made over her way to them.

"Professor McGonagall! Madam Pomfrey wants you to know that Smith's injury has gotten worse. She is requesting your immediate presence at the Hospital Wing, ma'am!"

"Thank you, Ms. Devon, you may go now." 

"I'm sorry about this Severus, but I need to go and look into the situation."

"It's alright Minerva. I understand, after all, aren't I a head of house also?" The deputy headmistress sent Severus an apologetic look before making her way to the hospital wing.

Severus shook his head fondly when his mentor left. Some things still hasn't changed. He made his way towards Harry, but to his surprise, he wasn't alone anymore. Granger, and the two Weasleys are now talking to him. Well, it's gonna be harder than he thought it will be. He raised his occlumency shields and prayed for the best.

"Mr. Potter, a word." 

"Professor Snape!" Harry said, quite startled to see the potions master.

"Eloquent as ever, I see."

"What can we do for you, Professor?"

"I believe I said a word, Mr. Potter."

The younger Weasley and Granger sent Harry sympathetic looks while the older Weasel coughed that vaguely sounded like "git" under his breath. He was not so subtle when he did it.

"Five points for disrespecting a professor, Mr. Weasley." the Griffyndor scowled but said nothing else.

"Come, Mr. Potter. We shall converse in a more secluded environment."

Harry followed the dour potions professor to his office. The headmaster told them that this man had been the Order's spy after the final battle. They had been shocked to learn that Dumbledore was still alive, and has only faked his own death. He pointed out that he was secretly receiving treatment for his cursed hand while he was away. 

He remembered back in fifth year when he had a misplaced crush on the Half-Blood Prince. He really thought he was in love even though he knew that the Prince was Severus Snape. He would spend hours on end admiring the witty remarks on the book as well as the man in real life. Sirius went on and told him that Se-Snape was a good person, the marauders just didn't realize that until something happened. He refused to tell what exactly, but he mentioned that he needs to be weary of the people around him in Hogwarts. That was the time that he realized that Sev-Snape wasn't that bad. He would sometimes dream of the himself and potions master just lying side by side, gazing at each other with love and devotion. He couldn't quite understand it at first, he just concluded that it was just a phase. 

It only subsided when he finally saw how Ginny was the one for him. She was sweet, thoughtful, a little bit overbearing and clingy but that's just Ginny. Someone into quidditch as much as he is, and caring. She was the embodiment of everything that he ever wanted in a romantic partner. His only regret is that he didn't notice it earlier.

But then, there's this feeling that tells him that something's not right. That something bad is going to happen if this continues. He was following Se-Snape when he felt a nudge on his back. They were at an alcove near the dungeons when he halted. Maybe this isn't a good idea. He shouldn't leave his best friends and girlfriend for long just because the greasy git wants to say something.

"We can talk here, and just use a charm, actually." Harry said quite annoyed.

"Y-yes, of course." Severus stammered as he casted the mufflatio and privacy charms.

"So what do you want to talk about, Professor?"

Severus was panicking on the inside. He doesn't know how to open up the conversation. It's not everyday you tell someone that they're your dominant mate. The potions master played with his fingers and began reluctantly talking.

"Harry, what do you know about Dark Veelas?"

"Dark Veelas? How should I know, I'm not one. They probably look like veelas, only with darker hair."

"I see." Severus didn't notice the Harry get hit by a spell nor the hardening set of blue eyes that are focused on him as he got lost in his own thinking. 

"So what do you really want to talk to me about, Professor?"

"As you know, Dark Veelas are always born in pairs. They do not have to be at the same year, but of the same life time. Age won't be a problem as the submissive of the relationship will not age beyond their late teenage years and vice versa. Gender is also not an issue because the submissive can conceive regardless of their gender. It is also known that dark veelas are one of the rarer creatures that have their soulmates. They more often than not consummate the bond when the dominant one reaches the majority. A broken bond may cause repercussions to the submissive, but not for the dominant. They make take up a new mate if they wish so, but the submissive cannot as they will forever long for their other half. A curse if you put it. This is the sole reason why mates are acknowledged to spend time together."

"Why are you telling me this?" Severus sighed. It was now or never.

"Because you're my dominant mate, Harry."


	4. Chapter 4

Lucius Malfoy is a very busy wizard by all means. His position at the board of governors and the ICW were not compromised thanks to the lack of evidence of being a death eater. For the past two decades, he always pleased the dark lord with half-truth lies without giving away his position. His father taught him about giving suggestions and passing bills that held the intentions of the dark lord without it being harmful to anyone. One of which was responsible for Quirinius Quirell being able to pass as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor.

He was currently filing the paperwork needed to finalize his proposal of having some classes back while reviewing the latest bills passed by the old coot. Imagine his surprise when Draco suddenly firecalled all the while receiving a panicked patronus. He immediately got up and went to answer the floo. He hopes that his son didn't get into trouble.

"Draco, is everything alright?" Lucius said as he poked his head through the floo. 

"Father, it's Uncle Severus! Neville found him in an alcove near the dungeons unconcious!" the elder Malfoy's face showed fear and worry for a moment before he masked it 

"Step aside, Dragon. I'm coming through."

______________________________________________________________

 

Neville had just finished listening in to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny talk. They started talking once Harry was called by Professor Snape. He heard from Hermione that Dumbledore told her to keep Harry from meeting up with Sirius for as long as possible. It seems that the headmaster sees him as a threat to their plans considering that Harry is very close to his godfather.

They also plan on inviting him to the burrow so that Molly can mother Harry and feed him more potions. She is getting impatient and she wants Harry to marry Ginny immediately. Neville scrunched up his face when they acted on being worried of Harry when he came back. He looked at the staff table and saw his eyes twinkling with mirth. This is not good. Something must have happened very bad. Draco must know about this.

He quickly sprinted to the dungeons when he spotted a lying figure in an alcove. He did a double take only to find out that the sprawled figure was Professor Snape. Surely Harry wouldn't...but still, Dumbledore did something. He knew his friend was full of spells and potions. He needs to tell Draco, but he can't leave his professor like this! He did the only thing he can think of at the moment.

"Expecto Patronum!" a swift silvery light came out of his wand before transforming into a lion. He told his patronus to alert Draco that Professor Snape is unconscious and needs assistance immediately.

After a few minutes, Blaise came into view with a panicked Draco. He rushed over the unconcious man and tried to reenervate him but no to avail. They then decided to use a levitation spell on the potions master to transport him back to his private chambers.

Draco stopped in front of a frame with a painting of a basilisk and muttered the password. The two boys placed their unconcious professor in his bed while Draco went off to the fireplace to firecall his father.

Lucius Malfoy wasted no time as he flooded immediately to where the firecall was sent. He internally berated himself as when he noticed that he was inside Severus' chambers in Hogwarts. What did he do now? He strictly told him to stay in bed before running about. He should've asked Viskey to make sure that Severus didn't leave the Manor.

He followed Draco to the bedroom and immediately went over to his unconscious brother, ignoring the two students along with him. Severus looked paler than he was earlier, and he noticed that the glamour was flickering. His eyes are also red and puffy. It could only mean one thing.

"What happened?"

"I found him unconscious in an alcove near the dungeons after Harry talked to him." Neville spoke as he fiddled with his wand.

"I knew it."

Draco grimaced at his father's statement. What has Potter had to do his uncle? He knew that the old coot was using the Griffyndor, but why did it sound like it was his fault? Could it be that he was compulsed to hex his uncle? 

"I'm afraid I don't understand father. What does Potter have to do with this?"

The elder looked at his son with a glint of sadness in his eyes. It's almost as if he's on the verge of being defeated but is still fighting. He was worried as he had never seen this expression on his father's face before.

"Potter is his mate, Draco."

"Then that's good news isn't it? Uncle Sev can finally satisfy his dark veela nature."

Blaise noticed that Lord Malfoy and Neville's face didn't react to Draco's response. He put two and two together and realized something. Being a pure-blood, he was well educated on the backgrounds of creature inheritances ever since he was a child. If Potter was his head of house's dominant mate, and the professor was found unconscious after talking to him, then...oh. 

"Draco, he can't. "

"What do you mean Blaise? We found his mate! We can stop Dumbledore from controlling him and let them settle down!"

"You can't, Draco."

"Yes we can! It's the least we can do for all of the things that Uncle Sev has done for us."

"First of all, outer forces cannot interfere between the bond of two dark veela mates." Neville stated as he looked at the exasperated blonde.

"Then we'll think of a way around it! We can influence it indirectly, you know."

"You don't understand it, Dragon. We're too late." this time it was the older Malfoy who answered.

"Why is that?"

Lucius stood up from his kneeling position and squeezed his son's shoulder. He knew that it's gonna take a toll out of him. Draco and his godfather we're really close, to the point that his brother treats his Dragon like he was the son he never had. He composed and readied himself for his son's outburst.

"Draco, he was rejected."

"What?"

"The reason why Severus is not waking was because he was rejected by his dominant."

"Potter rejected him?! I'm gonna kill that bastard!"

"But isn't he drugged?" Neville chimed in.

"Wait, Potter is drugged?"

"Yes, Blaise. Granger and the Weasels were feeding him potions."

"Why?"

"Dumbledore. He wants Potter to marry the Weasel's sister to get into his vaults."

Draco was pissed to the point that he wants to cry. He can't believe his father. Hearing that Uncle Sev was rejected was like telling him that he's gonna die. Surely there must be something? An ancient ritual, a complex spell, anything! As long as it keeps his Uncle from dying!

While his son was throwing a fit, Lucius called Viskey to go to Gringotts and alert the healer that last checked Severus. The house elf was gone in a pop and returned with a tray with tea and pastries. 

"Viskey was told that Healer Davis will be here momentarily, Lord Malfoy sir!"

"Good. Now Viskey, listen very closely. Your Master Severus has not been feeling well. Being rejected by his dominant mate is making a large toll out of his body. I need you to always monitor him even when no one is with him. Can you do that for me, Viskey?"

"Viskey can't understand, Lord Malfoy sir. Why Master's mate rejected him?"

"I don't know for certain, but we think it's because of a spell or potion."

"Master's mate should be purged, Lord Malfoy sir. Master is a nice person. He deserves happiness, sir."

Lucius shaked his head, he personally knew that his brother is the one who least deserves this fate. If only he can tell Potter of what is really happening. But that would be against the rules. He just wishes that whatever Healer Davis finds will not be lethal. He cannot lose his brother this fast.

"Lord Malfoy sir, Healer Davis is here!" Viskey disappeared as the unmistakable sound of someone using the floo was heard.

"Dear Merlin! What happened to him?" the healer set down her bag as she approached her patient.

"He was rejected by his mate."

"That early?! You told me that doesn't even know the identity of his mate!"

"I wasn't informed that he already knew."

"Tell me what everything that happened before he went unconcious."

"Uncle Sev was talking to Potter before he fell unconscious. That was when Neville informed me of what happened. We tried to reenervate him but he didn't wake up, that was when we decided to transfer him here in the Manor."

"This is not good. When I came to see him earlier, he was already paler than normal. But his complexion right now tells me otherwise. Being rejected after just learning the identity of his mate would be very brutal. For the next 24 hours, his body could go under the first wave of the bond breaking. The first one is to let the body adjust to the fact that the bond is breaking. I'm not gonna lie, it will be more painful than the cruciatus curse. The second one usually happens within a month and a half after the first wave. It signifies that the bond is already halfway on tearing apart. His body will gradually grow weak at this point. Submissives at this stage cannot even walk anymore. The last one, however is the worst. It can happen anytime after the second wave occurred. No potion, spell nor transformation cannot compare the pain that the body will go through." Healer Davis took out several potions from his duffel bag.

"What happens after the third wave?" Neville timidly asked.

"I'm afraid, that's it. The patient loses consciousness shortly after the third wave. It will continue until the last of their magic cannot sustain the their host anymore."

The answer was left hanging within the room. None of them wanted to think about what was going to happen.  
Affirming what was gonna happen of the most painful moments of Lucius' life. He could not believe the information that was being given to him. This fueled something within the pure-blood. He cannot give up this easily. He promised his brother that everything will be okay. And he's gonna do exactly that. Even if it means defying the rules of Lady Magic herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry was out in the Three Broomsticks with Ron, Hermione and Ginny. He was half-heartedly listening to the conversation because his mind kept on drifting to what happened during his chat with Snape in the alcove earlier. Did he really did the right thing on ranting out before he could even listen to the man's explanation of things? His brain adamantly tells him that it serves the greasy git right as he tried to take him away from his beloved Ginny. His heart however, keeps on sending him this feeling that he made a big mistake on ever reacting like that to the potions master. He was pulled out of his reverie as Hermione nudged him by the arm just as Ron asked him a question.

"By the way, mate, mum asked me if you'd like to stay in the burrow for a bit."

"Sorry mate, I already accepted Sirius' offer on living with him in Grimmauld Place."

"But Harry, wouldn't it be nice if we're closer?" Ginny whined as she scooted over to Harry.

"I know that, love. But we can still see each other with me living there."

Harry pecked his girlfriend when he saw her pout at his answer. He still can't understand why he loves her sometimes. She is everything that he can't stand, like he is just being controlled. Hell, he can't even remember when he started being attracted to her. But that's what they say right? Opposites attract. He shrugged off the idea and looked at Ginny. His love. His everything.

Without any warning, Harry found himself being swept to the ground with his right cheek aching. He looked up only to see a crazed Draco Malfoy looking at him him absolute scorn and disgust. The blonde was about to punch him once again when Zabini and Neville held Malfoy's arms to prevent him from attacking. Wait? Neville? What is he doing here? 

"Draco stop! This isn't going to help him!" Zabini muttered to his friend.

"LET ME GO! I'M GONNA KILL THAT BASTARD!!" he started to struggle against his two friends but no to avail.

"What are you doing here, you slimy snake?!" Ron took out his wand and pointed it to the bound Slytherin. 

"None of your business, Weasel!"

"It is my business if you're attacking my best mate, ferret!" 

"Harry, are you alright?" Ginny asked him as she touched his bruised cheek.

"I'm fine, Gin."

This action somehow added fuel to the fire. Draco looked like he was gonna blow. His face became vibrant red and his forehead sported a throbbing vein. However, nothing came out of his mouth. It looked like a man choking on his own words.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue, you ponce?" the second youngest Weasley taunted as he laughed.

Neville immediately took out the small vial of calming potion that he always brings and stunned Draco immobile. He told Blaise to hold the blonde still as he went face to face with his friend.

"Listen Draco, you can't just punch him in the face like that, it's rude and it won't help solve the problem."

Draco tried to answer Neville but he was still mute. He sighed in defeat and Blaise released him from the stunner. The Griffyndor handed him the vial which he thankfully took and drank. They were right, no outside force can influence the bond. But still, he needs to try again. He was about to talk to Potter but resigned. He needs time to do this. He can't talk to Potter without breaking his face at the moment.

Blaise and Neville seemed to understand him as they both held out their hand when he took out the port key. 

When the three disappeared, Harry got up and sat back at his chair feeling confused more than ever. What did they mean by "gonna help him"? Why did Malfoy punched his face? Why is he mad? Why can't he talk? And why is Neville with those two?

"What are they talking about earlier?" Ginny asked.

"I honestly don't know, and I don't get why Malfoy punched me in the face. I mean, I thought we had a truce." 

"I told you Slytherins are evil." Ron said as he went back on eating his food.

"No, they're not. Haven't you forgotten that Professor Snape helped us during the war?" Hermione retorted as she examined Harry's face.

"But the git treated us like shit. He just probably switched sides to avoid getting killed by that snake face. Once a death eater, always a death eater. Slimy Slytherins."

"Not all Slytherins are evil, Ron."

Ron glared at Harry for a second before dutifully ignoring him by stuffing his face with more food. Hermione put some healing salve on his right cheek as Ginny continued on cuddling him. He can't put his finger on it, but why was he unnerved by Malfoy's behaviour? Surely he wouldn't punch him without any valid reason. After all, he kept his word on being civil during their truce before the Final Battle. Neville's also a big question. Why was he with them? Harry knew that there's something going on with all of these unanswered questions, and he's determined to find out.

______________________________________________________________

**_Harry had once again drifted in the black void. But unlike the last time, he was now alone. The man he had grew to be fond off was gone. It was somehow devastating for him that his companion was not there anymore. He remembers the small lithe frame and long silky hair of the man. It lit up feelings that he cannot feel whenever he was with Ginny. And she was his everything, and that is saying something. His smell alone sent shivers down his spine, the scent that makes him feel like he's finally home._ **

**_He sat down on the floor and contemplated about his life. For the past years, he's had this feeling that he's been manipulated around like people. It subtly shows during random times in his life. It's almost as if they only control him whenever "the yearly event" had been accomplished. And now that Voldemort's finally dead, that they decided to use him on full force. Like a weapon, basically._ **

**_"D-dominant?" a painful cry was heard near him._ **

**_Harry immediately got up and went towards the source of the voice. It's him! His companion returned! He picked up his pace and stopped when he felt the familiar warmth against him. He hugged the distressed man and placed his chin on the top of the other's head. The shorter male struggled from his grip, but he didn't budge. It didn't took long for Harry to notice that the man was slightly fading. He can still hold him, but there are parts of him that are flickering from tangibly._ **

**_"What's wrong, little one?" he untangled them from their position and cupped the man's face._ **

**_"Do you not want me so bad, dominant?" his companion removed his hands and went on his knees, crying._ **

**_"Why won't I want you?"_ **

**_"You told me so earlier!" Harry tried to comfort him but he pushed back with trembling hands._ **

**_"I don't understand. What do you mean earlier?"_ **

**_"Just because we're now in the dreamscape doesn't mean that everything's alright. Stop pretending to be naive, Potter."_ **

**_"I really don't know! I didn't reject you, I promise! Please, I need to know what happened." he felt a wave of despair, shame, and guilt run through him. Why is he feeling these?_ **

**_"Let me give you a recall then." the shorter male wiped his tears before speaking again._ **

**_"Legilimens."_ **

 

\---------Flashback-------------

_"As you know, Dark Veelas are always born in pairs. They do not have to be at the same year, but of the same life time. Age won't be a problem as the submissive of the relationship will not age beyond their late teenage years and vice versa. Gender is also not an issue because the submissive can conceive regardless of their gender. It is also known that dark veelas are one of the rarer creatures that have their soulmates. They more often than not consummate the bond when the dominant one reaches the majority. A broken bond may cause repercussions to the submissive, but not for the dominant. They make take up a new mate if they wish so, but the submissive cannot as they will forever long for their other half. A curse if you put it. This is the sole reason why mates are acknowledged to spend time together."_

_"Why are you telling me this?" Severus sighed. It was now or never._

_"Because you're my dominant mate, Harry."_

_"I'm your what?!"_

_"My dominant mate, Harry."_

_"This is unbelievable! Tell me this is a joke! Or a prank! Yes this is a prank right?"_

_"I'm afraid not, dominant."_

_"But how!! How can I be sure that you're not just tricking me?" Harry eyed his professor critically._

_"I cannot lie to my dominant, if that's what you're asking."_

_"There is it again! Stop calling me that because I'm not your dominant! Because even if I am, why would I want to leave Ginny? Is that it? Are you trying to ruin our relationship?!"_

_"No, dominant. My priority is your happiness." Severus hung his head in shame, his ears red, and his hair obscuring the tears that are falling freely from his equally reddened cheeks._

_"If your priority is MY happiness, then why are you even asking me?! You should've never asked me as you can see that I'm perfectly happy with my life! And why would I want to pursue a relationship with you? Do you think I'd leave Ginny for an ugly greasy death eater like you?! No one wants you, Snape! Voldemort wouldn't even accept you if it weren't for your talents! You're the reason why my parents died! Everything would've been damn better if you didn't exist in the first place!!" Harry ranted with a strange glint in his eye._

_"B-but..."_

_"Do me a favor and leave me be! If you really want to make me happy then get out of my sight! And don't you ever come back! That's an order!" the Griffyndor angrily left the potions master, not even pausing to hear the man's response._

_Severus continually cried his heart out in the alcove. He cannot believe that his dominant would ever say those things to him. He didn't even stopped to hear what he was gonna say. He didn't even saw his unglamoured self. He didn't mean to ruin his dominant's relationship, he just wants Harry to know about him. That he exists. That's all he ever wanted._

_It hurts. It hurts more than he ever thought it would. All of the books told him that it would be painful, he didn't imagine it to be this agonizing. Harry doesn't want him to exist. His father is right, he didn't deserve to live. A freak like him should've just died when he was just a fetus. Maybe things would've gotten better._

_He was about to go to his rooms when he felt his knees buckle. His tears are making his vision cloudy. He vaguely knows that the process is starting. This is it. The first wave. The pain grew more and more to the point that he cannot endure it. The last thing he felt was the cold dungeon floor before losing his consciousness._

\---------End of Flashback-------------

**_Harry gasped as the memory came to an end. This was Snape?! The small delicate man that he became attached to was him? He cannot wrap his head around the idea that this was the same vulnerable man he snuggled with in this very place nights ago. He then remembered that he is somehow more free inside the dreamscape. Like all things expected of him are gone and that he is finally on his free will. He wants to know Snape's side of the story._ **

**_"Now do you remember?" Harry could barely make out the words as he did the stupidest thing he could've done at the moment. He woke up._ **


	6. Chapter 6

Ginny Weasley was furious. Harry had been ignoring her lately, always telling her that he needs to be alone. That was the moment she knew that she messed up. She forgot to lace his drink yesterday! They were so caught up with what happened at the Three Broomsticks that it must've slipped her mind. The potion that they decided to use was a very potent one only if taken daily. And here is she risking her future for a missed dosage! 

Harry's always been resistant of every love potion that they secretly gave him. Not a huge surprise, considering that he can fight the Imperious Curse. It wouldn't take long for him to put two and two together. They need to spike his drink fast if they want him to marry her. Perhaps a little bit more than normal can nudge him into asking her for a marriage. Yes. She can see it now, she'll be Lady Potter, and the fame would help her in getting into her dream job in Professional Quidditch. 

______________________________________________________________

Neville, Blaise and a slightly red Draco port-keyed into Severus' rooms much to Lucius' surprise. From the look of his son, he knew that something had happened. Blaise and Neville excused themselves as they knew that the father and son is going to have a talk.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy. What. Did. You. Do?" Lucius looked at his son dead in the eye. 

"I punched Potter in the face, father." 

"Why?" It wouldn't do for him that his son just randomly punches people in the face.

"Do I really need to tell you why? He's the reason Uncle Sev is dying!" 

"Enough Draco! I did not raise you to hurt others whether you like them or not."

"But father--" the Malfoy heir was disrupted when his Uncle started to shake violently like he was having a seizure.

Lucius watched in horror as his brother involuntarily writhed, his entire body spasming with pain and agony. An alarm started blaring just as the healer walked inside the room. He looked at Healer Davis but she only shook her head and signalled him to wait. She told him earlier that the first wave was gonna happen soon but he didn't realize that it was that soon! Severus' started to cry out in pain even though he was still unconscious. It was horrible. He continued to watch the distressed submissive claw his arms, making it bleed in the process.

"W-what's happening?" Draco asked as he tried to tear his eyes away from his Uncle.

"He has entered the first wave, Draco." she took out a flask of dreamless sleep, a calming draught, skele-grow, bruise salve and numbing paste.

"The first wave? Already?!" he looked at his father and the healer before looking back at Uncle Sev. The man had finally stopped spasming after a sickening crack from his torso. Healer Davis wasted no time tending her patient. She efficiently spelled him under statis before applying the numbing paste and bruising salve. Her hands carefully wrapped the gauze around both of the bleeding forearms. She told Lucius to magically infuse the skele-grow and dreamless sleep as Severus is unable to properly ingest them at the moment.

After tending Severus, Lucius and Draco sat back on the settee. The healer gave her duffle bag to the elder Malfoy before giving the instructions.

"Severus will wake up in more or less five hours. He will need a calming draught as his submissive nature will yearn for his dominant mate. I trust that you know what to do with the rest?" Both of the Malfoy men nodded.

"Good. Now, is there something that you want to know, Draco?"

"Will he recover, Healer Davis?" Draco said while staring worriedly at his Uncle.

"Yes, he will, but I'm afraid that it won't last long. As I told you, after the first wave, it only takes a month and a half before the second wave hits."

"Oh."

"If that is all, then I must be on my way. I need to get more potions for Severus and I still have my shift. I will also send a resignation letter to Hogwarts." Healer Davis was finally at the door when Draco spoke again.

"I..I have another question.."

"Yes, Draco?"

"If father said that no outside force can interfere with the bond, then how come that Uncle Sev's mate be manipulated by potions and spells?"

Lucius looked at his son. He has a point. How is that possible? He was told that Draco can't even say a word about his brother's condition to Potter, so why are the potions and spells working?

"That Draco is because even when he drank a laced beverage, he still did this on his own will. The rule doesn't really imply that you can't interfere indirectly, you know." Healer Davis sadly shakes her head before leaving.

"But what about the spells?" Draco turned to his father before explaining what he had in mind.

"Well, dragon, I think it was because it's the old coot put the compulsions on Potter's belongings. It would have the same logic as the potions."

The elder Malfoy stood up and told his son to leave Potter alone until they have consent or otherwise. Draco argued but conceded anyway at the end. They must act quickly before the second wave, not enough time, but it will do. He has a feeling that the next days will not be the most pleasant, but he's willing to do it for his brother.

______________________________________________________________

It was a hard week after Severus woke up after the first wave. His submissive creature was constantly yearning for his dominant. Without any response to the crooning, he resolved in crying until he falls asleep. Eventually, Severus got sick of always crying and found a solution halfway to the week. He would only wake up to eat and go back to sleep after. 

Lucius first learnt that Severus was cutting himself again was when Viskey alerted him. The house-elf told him that Severus tried to keep him busy to avoid getting caught. Sure enough, he found him trying to hide his bloody wrist. After that, he confiscated his brother's wand to avoid further usage of magic and placed a self-harming ward on him. Severus became more reclusive since that incident.

It took Lucius two weeks to convince his brother to get out of his rooms. They got into the routine of having tea every three o'clock in the afternoon. That was the only time where they got to talk about certain things that have happened. The first smile that Lucius saw eversince the wave was when he told him that Healer Davis already sent a resignation letter to the old coot. 

Severus told him about lacking the will to live, that he hasn't felt that urge to harm himself ever since he was taken under his grandfather's custody. He told him about the dreamscape, the place where he can feel the presence of his dominant but it only reminds him of the pain of rejection whenever he's there. He opted to drink dreamless ever since. He wasn't even bothered by the fact that he can die due to drinking it every day. His reasoned that was he's gonna die away.

Hearing the confession made Lucius more eager to find a loophole around the bond. Draco on the other hand, kept on trying to find out which love potion was given to counter act the potion. He grew more and more frustrated everytime the Weasel fed Harry more potions. They also noticed that the old coot wasn't happy when he received the resignation letter at the Great Hall last dinner. The worst part was that Harry looked smug when the headmaster announced that Severus won't be returning to teach potions. 

All of the Slytherins were saddened, the Ravenclaws were having mixed feelings, the Hufflepuffs were silent because as much as Professor Snape was strict, he was also only acting pretend for his role. Many houses had seen what was really under the mask, a kind, fair, shy Professor. The Griffyndors reactions were the most unconventional, they were shocked because Harry used to talk about their Potions Professor with much enthusiasm and adoration. He was acting as what they call a 'lovestruck schoolgirl' and here he is, proud as a peacock that he might as well be the reason why Professor Snape had gone.

Even the staff were worried when Severus refused to come back. They all knew how he loved teaching the children, and how all the students admired and respected the man. Minerva was the first one to ask Lucius where Severus had gone to personally talk to her friend and colleague. She found out about Severus' condition and made sure to be his shoulder when the dam started to spill. The deputy headmistress told him that he should've told Albus about what had happened and that was when Lucius decided to chime in. He pleaded Minerva to keep it a secret as the headmaster had a hand about it. He also told her about the old man's attempts to get his titles and the manipulations he has done to Harry.

She was shocked at first but then agreed to them when the stories triggered all her memories back. It seemed like the headmaster placed her under a memory charm. She told them about Albus controlling the Marauders to make Severus' life miserable in order to get a spy to the dark side. Severus in return said that he already knew, and that he and the Mauraders (except Pettigrew) were secretly friends ever since the start of their Sixth Year. It seems like James, Sirius and Remus were purged when Lord Potter suspected something and took them to Gringotts. Minerva left soon and promised to go every time she has a free schedule. 

The very next day, Lucius firecalled Healer Davis when Severus had a difficulty in walking. She sadly told him that it was normal since the body gradually weakens during the process. She advised him to give Severus a walking cane to help him since he can't use his magic anymore as it will be a huge risk. Severus cried for sometime as it made him remember of his limited time. He went back to the routine of sleeping and eating shortly. His weight dropped a stone within three days so Lucius asked Minerva to encourage him to continue on.

The Head of Griffyndor succeeded in encouraging the potions master after a long talk. He told her that his heart aches whenever he ever thinks of Harry and it hurts even more when he recalls all of the things he said to him. He longs to have his dominant love him the same way he does even though he knows that it's impossible. She tried to tell him that Harry was acting under duress and manipulation, but that was blocked when she found that she can't even tell that to her colleague. 

Soon enough, Severus returned on coping up with his condition. He got used on using his walking cane but is still repressing everything he feels. Sometimes he talks about it, but mostly he doesn't. Lucius found himself a week and a half short of the second wave without any progress. Draco resolved on slipping every counter on Harry's goblet whenever he can. The only problem is that the backstabbing trio kept on slipping him more. Neville gave out that he overheard the Weasel's sister say that they need to make Harry propose to her immediately as someone is slipping counters. They just hope that they fail on doing so because Healer Davis told them that an issue like that can speed up the second wave.


	7. Chapter 7

It's been weeks since the dreamscape accident and Harry can't really remember what had happened. When he woke up, he saw Ron watching him very closely before asking if he was alright. He was sure that something had happened, but he cannot seem to recall it in any way. In the end he gave up and continued like it never happened.

They noticed that Malfoy wasn't there when they had breakfast at the Great Hall. He was drinking a goblet of pumpkin juice as the headmaster announced Professor Snape's resignation which made him extremely happy.  
The greasy git probably got the hint that he didn't want someone like him. All he needed was his best friends and his beloved Ginny. 

This routine went on until a week before the month ends. They continued on helping repair some parts of Hogwarts that had collapsed during the battle. He grew closer to his girlfriend to the point that he played around with the idea of marriage. He knew that she is the one that he's gonna spend his life with. His heart fluttered of the idea of having a family with her. But there's this aching in his chest that he still cannot explain. He shrugged aside as it was probably because he hasn't acted on marrying her. So Harry did the only thing he can think of at the moment, he asked for the Weasley Family's blessing of getting their only daughter's hand in marriage.

The twins, Bill and Charlie looked at him like he had two heads when he asked permission and subtly asked everytime, "What about him?" during their conversations. He got confused and questioned them about the who's the "he" they're pertaining to but they never answer. Harry at first felt betrayed that his soon to be family would say things like that. He asked them about how they got that incredulous idea that he would love someone other than Ginny but they will just shrug and leave him alone. Arthur and Percy gave a neutral reaction but the reluctance in their faces was noticable. Oddly enough, Molly and Ron were elated about the news. The only people who were actually happy for him that he's gonna marry Ginny. 

It made him back pedal a bit so he delayed his proposal just of yet. He decided to talk with his best friends and asked them about their opinions. Since Sirius is still away with Remus in Hawaii, he figured that he won't bother his godfather until things are set up. Hermione told him that as long as he's happy, then there's nothing wrong with it. That you can't always rely on other's expectations of what you'll do in the end. Whereas Ron told him that he and Ginny we're perfect for each other as they complement attitudes. He had to admit, Hermione's answer was more credible than Ron's, so he silently asked her to stay behind after Ron left for the Great Hall.

"I really don't know 'Mione, the other Weasleys aren't exactly pleased that I'm planning to marry Gin." he sighed as he played with his fingers.

"Well, if you're really not sure, then ask for the headmaster's advice. Ginny will still be a student next year, you know."

"The headmaster? Why him?"

"Why, because he helped on planning the whereabouts of the war with You-Know-Who. Look at the outcome, nobody died." 

"Except my parents." Harry muttered under his breath.

"It wasn't in the plan, Harry. They didn't knew that Pettigrew was a death eater at that time."

"I still don't know, maybe I should ask Padfoot and Moony's advice on this."

"D-don't tell Sirius!" Hermione panicked and decided to go with their alternative plan. 

"Why? He's my godfather, I think he should have a say in this." 

"Think about it, if you tell him, then their vacation would be disturbed. You don't want that don't you? After all, isn't that what they at least deserve after the war?" 

Harry thought about it for a moment. She was right. He didn't want to cause an inconvenience to them. Maybe he should go to the headmaster after all. He may not have made the best choices, but he still did his best. Harry got up and bid Hermione goodbye after he told her his plan. Little did he saw the smug smile that she gave when he was out of sight.

He was standing at the entrance, thinking of what possible sweet the headmaster must've made the password when the gargoyle opened it to his surprise. He made his way on the stairwell and stopped short at the door. Harry went inside and found the headmaster waiting for him. 

"Harry, my boy, come and sit." he motioned to the plush chair opposite to him. 

Harry sat down on the chair and looked at the man fixing his half-moon spectacles. The headmaster offered him lemon drops and he politely declined, saying that he has something important to ask.

"I'm not sure if I should marry Ginny, headmaster. I mean, I do love her but there's this nagging feeling inside me that I'm making the biggest mistake of my life."

"If you really love Ginny, then I think you should marry her. Everybody thinks you're perfect for each other, my boy." he took out the box containing the Potter rings and placed it on the table.

"Are those...?"

"Yes, the Potter rings. I was keeping it until the time is right." he said with a small smile.

"C-can I see it?"

"Of course, my boy." the moment Harry touched the box, his eyes glazed before going back to normal. 

"No wait, I'll save this for the ceremony. I need to buy Gin an engagement ring. Can you keep this for me until our wedding, headmaster?"

"Of course, my boy. You are making the right choice. Your mother and father would be so proud of you." with a nod, Harry left the office with only one intent in his mind. To marry his love, Ginny Weasley. 

Dumbledore hid a smirk as the compulsion evidently worked on his pawn. Everything was going according to plan, indeed.

______________________________________________________________

The news about Harry Potter's engagement with his sweetheart Ginevra Weasley spread like wildfire. It made the front page of the Daily Prophet the following day. Ginny spent her time subtly bragging that she's gonna marry the chosen one and that they're gonna make the wedding public. She also made sure to drop some crocodile tears about how shocked she was when Harry dropped down on his knee when they went to eat at a restaurant in Muggle London. 

Dumbledore called his pawns and told them that he already wrote the marriage contract. He rewarded them by adding additional galleons to their vaults. Molly asked if they can move the wedding sooner but Dumbledore reasoned that it might seem suspicious. So they decided on having the wedding during winter, which was almost 6 months away. In the meantime, he told them to keep up doing their parts.

Harry on the other hand wrote Sirius a letter about his upcoming marriage. He wanted Padfoot and Moony to be there when he says his vows. He was told that Molly would plan the wedding and that Ginny wanted to be a winter bride. It was fine with him as he didn't know how to plan out a wedding. They only told him to help with the finances which he gladly accepted.

The other Weasleys congratulated him but he can tell that they're not that pleased with the news. Ron just told him that they're just a bit antsy about Ginny getting married at a young age. He also told him that they'll come around the idea sooner or later.

It wasn't the same to the others though. The remaining Slytherin students avoided him like the plague as well as some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. His Griffyndor housemates don't avoid him, but they only encourage his presence if he talks to them first. He figured that maybe they're still just adjusting to the fact that Voldemort is dead and that he's suddenly getting married.

Harry personally asked Kingsley Shacklebolt to officiate the wedding. The minister told him that he would need to write up the marriage contract before the actual ceremony. He found himself inside the headmaster's office later being told that the marriage contract was already written. Dumbledore assured him that everything was already set and all that he needed to do is to relax.

But there's one problem. He can't relax. He can't tell if it he was nervous about the wedding or that he was just paranoid. Harry drank a calming draught and went back to his bed. He figured that all he needs is a good night's rest and everything will be alright.

______________________________________________________________

Severus was looking at his face in the mirror. With one hand holding the walking cane, he can't really do much. For the few past days, he didn't deny that he's gotten weaker and weaker. He can't even stand without the blasted thing. It didn't discourage him to stop meeting with his brother, however. With his feelings going haywire, he can only thrust his family or Minerva about his secrets. 

It was only two-thirty in the afternoon, so he decided to went on his usual stroll in the small town nearby. He knows that it's against the healers orders, but the walk really helps him distract himself on longing his dominant. He first went to the town about five days ago, after his talk with Minerva, and he's been doing it ever since.

Severus wore his cloak and made his way towards the manor's gates. He told Viskey that he'll be on his way before leaving. Since he can't use his magic, he opted on walking to his destination considering it's not that far. 

When he reached the town, the first thing he did was to go to a local cafè. He only stops there to get a newspaper and a occasional drink since Lucius warded the Manor against any owls. His reason was that seeing Harry's face would only make the bond ache more, which was true. 

He made his way inside to his regular seat and nodded at the waiter. After a few minutes of waiting, his drink was served with the day's newspaper as usual. He took a sip of his tea before opening the fold, unveiling the front page.

There, on the newspaper was Harry Potter, down on bended knee front of Ginevra Weasley, with the headline that made his airways close to the point that he can't breathe. He cannot read this. The pain was spreading quickly throughout his body, starting from his heart and continuing to every fiber of his being. Tears began to cloud his eyes as he felt the second wave burgeoning every second. He needs to go away. He needs to get back home. The only way back was a ten minute walk. But he's feeling desperate at the moment and he doesn't care anymore, so he placed the galleons on the table and apparated home.


	8. Chapter 8

Lucius was getting worried. His brother hasn't arrived yet and it was already three-thirty in the afternoon. It wasn't the first time that Severus was late, the potions master claims that he sometimes has difficulties walking, but that didn't stop him from not going to their daily tea. With a heavy heart, he immediately flooed to Prince Manor.

He hurriedly went to Severus' chambers but found nothing there. He was about to go check the library when the unmistakable sound of apparition was heard in the living room. The elder Malfoy ran towards the source and found his brother sprawled on the floor, writhing and crying in pain. 

"Viskey!" Lucius did not miss a beat as he spelled the levitation spell and led Severus back to his chambers. 

"Lord Malfoy Sir! Master has been gone for too long!" the house-elf said in an agitated voice.

"I know that, Viskey. Kindly tell me why Severus is outside the house?"

"Viskey is sorry, Lord Malfoy sir! Master told me to keep it a secret. He strolls around the nearby town before going for tea with you, sir."

"Why would he do that? He knows that too much strain is against the healers orders let alone apparating."

"Master doesn't apparate, sir. He only walks to the town."

Lucius sent a patronus to the healer to come immediately. Even though Healer Davis trained him on what do during the second wave hits, he still doesn't want to take any chances. The spasms on Severus' body are getting stronger, he can feel the magic spurring around, trying to keep the body functioning as the bond gets torn in half. 

He watched in utter displeasure as Severus became more and more vocal as each wave rolled off of his poor and battered body. His crying never stopped even as the second wave skids to an end leaving him raw from the searing pain that he went through. Soon enough, the healer arrived but she only saw the aftermath of what happened. 

She knew that she had missed it because she dealt with this condition more often than she would like to say. It seems like Severus here found out about the news which triggered the first wave early. At her own estimation, he only has at least a month before his magic shuts down. No one of her patients lasts more than that long if they truly love their soulmate. 

She made him drink the Dreamless Sleep potion before tending him. Both she and Lucius worked on patching him up real quick. The moment they finished was the moment the elder Malfoy was dreading for. Healer Davis shook her head sullenly and told him the words that she's said ove a thousand times in her life.

"Lucius, I suggest that you immediately make Severus write his Last Will and Testament. His body cannot handle the strain the bond has made. As it is triggered by extreme emotional pain, it will only make his body weaker in a rapid pace until the magic completely depletes."

______________________________________________________________

Severus woke up feeling the aftershock of the second wave. Years of spying made him strong enough to endure the pain he's feeling. His hopelessness got heightened when he realized that he lost the ability to move his legs. In his state of panic, he did not notice that he was not alone in the room. He was only alerted when he was immediately hugged by his brother.

Trembling hands wiped the tears that threatened to go down his pale face. It was a terrible idea, indeed. He shouldn't had went outside the Manor. If he had known that it would only speed up his departure, then he would've listened to the healer's prescriptions. He had just wanted to see outside, to forget the aching that he constantly conceals from showing. 

He barely made out Healer Davis' excuse of going somewhere for the meantime as it only meant one thing. His brother and him are going to have a long talk about what happened earlier.

"You should've told me." Severus looked away, making his hair fall like a curtain, covering his face.

"Why?" he said in a voice lower than a whisper.

Lucius' gaze softened when he registered what his brother said. He sat beside Severus and frowned. The potion master's once creamy pale skin has turned sickly, his eyes are still red and puffy from crying, and he obviously lost more than a stone on his weight. He knew that looking like this was not normal for a dark veela, let alone a submissive one. He cannot believe that he failed on protecting his brother from suffering.

"Sev--" the dark haired teen pressed his bony finger on his lips to stop talking.

"I know what you're gonna say." there was a pregnant pause before he started talking again.

"But can you do me a favor just this once?" he retracted his hand and covered his gaunt face from Lucius.

"C-can you tell me that everything's gonna be just fine even when it's far from happening?"

"Please?" Seeing Severus broke down made Lucius even more guilty than he already is. He knew that he should've had done more to keep this from happening. 

"Everything's gonna be just fine, Sev." hearing the words come out of his brother's mouth made Severus give a watery smile. It didn't last long as he found himself openly crying in Lucius' arms feeling more hopeless than ever.

The blond on the other hand decided that everything is enough. Severus fell asleep shortly after crying his heart out. He looked so small and fragile compared to his standoffish and acerbic facade even more so that his glamour is removed. No more. His brother will not suffer again. Desperate times call for desperate measures, indeed. He only hopes that it will help Potter see that he's been manipulated all his life.

______________________________________________________________

Sirius Black was enjoying his vacation in Hawaii with his mate, Remus. They left Britain as soon as the Dark Lord was killed in the final battle. He told his grandson that they will be back after two weeks. Harry was very happy that they were finally getting the time off they deserve. But still, he couldn't help but to think that something's off with his cub. It all started when he heard that Harry was dating the youngest Weasley. He couldn't believe the news because he was sure that Harry was just gushing over Severus before that happened.

Sure, he may have a misunderstanding with Severus when they were younger, but that was when they didn't know that they were being controlled by Dumbledore. They broke free of the compulsions when Lord Potter spotted something off with them. He was furious about learning that the supposed leader of the light can resolve in manipulating people in order to achieve his goals. It was a good thing that Severus accepted their apology after hearing their side of the story. But still, he couldn't help but feel guilty of the Shrieking Shack accident.

What's more is that the old coot framed him on betraying his bestfriend. He tried to tell them that Peter was the secret keeper but Dumbledore turned that story around and still got him imprisoned in Azkaban. It took him weeks to remove all the new compulsions placed on Moony, but that didn't change the fact that Dumbledore may still continue on controlling them. In order to avoid suspicion, the opted to act like they're still under compulsion and they made sure to be in a secluded place when talking to Harry.

He was snapped out of his reverie when a familiar snowy white owl handed him a letter. Sirius was shocked to find out that the message was actually a wedding invitation to his cub's wedding. Why did Harry propose to her? Even if he didn't fancy Severus, he was sure that his godson was gay. It was one of the first things he noticed when he first met Harry. He gave Hedwig a treat before going out to look for his mate. They need to return immediately. It seems like Dumbledore has managed to manipulate once again, and he intends to fix that before his cub makes the biggest mistake of his life.

When Remus returned from his stroll outside, he found Sirius already packing their stuff. He got even more confused when he smelled fear, anxiety and worry off his mate. Something bad must've happened since Sirius was determined to go home early. It's not even a week since they travelled.

"Siri, What's going on? Why are you packing our stuff?" he said cautiously as he sat on their bed.

"It's Harry, love. I think Dumbledore compelled him on marrying the youngest Weasley." 

"Marriage? Harry's getting married?!" Remus' eyes widened.

"Yes, Remmy. He says that the wedding will be held at Hogwarts during Christmas. Our cub wants us to be there when he finally marries the _love_ of his life."

"But isn't it quite fast? I mean, I know that Harry and Ginny have been long dating, but I honestly can feel something off whenever I see them together. Like it was forced or something."

"I noticed it too. Before Harry even started dating her, he was already in love with Severus. He used to talk to me about how to approach him and then suddenly after weeks of talking, I suddenly hear that he finally found the girl of his dreams. The first thing that confused me is that he doesn't remember loving -- or even liking Severus. He told me that he wouldn't fall for that greasy git and that he's always loved Ginny. It seems wrong because he never even liked her until he started his sixth year. I'm worried that Dumbledore maybe behind this, you know how he controlled us and Prongs when we were students, right, Remmy?"

"I remember. He staged the whole Shrieking Shack Accident. He's also been dousing me loyalty and obedience potions ever since our purge. It's a good thing that it can be blocked by some potions."

Another owl dropped inside with another letter. Sirius recognized it as the Malfoy owl immediately. The envelope itself was red. This better not be a howler. He took the letter from the bird and gave it some treats. It perched on his shoulder as it awaits his reply from the matter written in the letter.

He motioned his mate closer as they opened the letter. The contents within the letter made him do a double take and read the letter once again. Remus on the other hand was shocked. He knew that Severus was a creature, he wasn't sure what but he just decided to not tell anyone as payment for the accident. They really need to go home immediately, things only have gotten worse since they left.

 

_Dear Sirius,_

_I deeply apologize for treating you badly for the better part of our interactions. I hope that you understand that the Malfoys are a neutral family and were originally from the line of Ravenclaw rather than Slytherin. However, I did not write this letter to apologize, rest assured that it's only a part of it._

_The real reason behind this is that Severus is dying because of your godson. Harry rejected Severus when he tried to present to him not a month ago. This in turn caused their bond to break, killing him both physically and emotionally. The news about the engagement only made the process faster than what I had anticipated._

_I am hoping that you and your mate can drop by Prince Manor to talk to Severus. He has long given up and I think some friends may help him feel better. I also want to talk to you about Harry's condition. I believe that he's been under love potions and other compulsions. His Dark Veela inheritance may be blocked by Dumbledore as he cannot sense that he's hurting his submissive mate. We must purge your godson in order for him to finally see who his mate his. This must be planned carefully as it is ruled that outer forces can interfere a bond between two Dark Veela mates. I'm hoping for your response for as soon as you read this letter._

_-Lucius Malfoy_


	9. Chapter 9

Harry was currently sitting while holding a very long list written on parchment paper. Ginny told him to look over the financial estimates so that he can ready the amount they'll need to spend on the wedding. She has also been hinting that it would be nice if they'll have a house somewhere outside Britain for a change.

He had to admit, it was quite a sum of money, but he would do anything for his soon to be wife. He was startled when Padfoot and Moony arrived unattended in Grimmauld Place. Some part of him was glad that they already returned but another was worried because of the probability that they arrived due to the invitation he sent to them.

Sirius immediately hugged Harry before looking deep into his cub's eyes. The vibrant viridian was a bit glazed, just like how Mr. Potter told them about what their eyes looked like back then. Then it was true. Harry was indeed under that old coot's clutches. He wasted no time on taking a hold of their cub as he side-apparated them to Potter Manor. 

They landed on the carpet with a thump with Remus following them not long later. Sirius grew wary when he noticed that the Manor was clean. Not a speck of dirt was visible. He called a house-elf and asked about the maintenance. The response made his blood boil, but apparently Harry wouldn't agree in the slightest.

"Ginny did this? How sweet of her,"

"How sweet-- she told the house-elves to clean out the Manor without even telling you! She didn't even told you that you own a Manor!"

"But Padfoot, I think Gin was only trying to keep it a secret to surprise me. You know how thoughtful she can be."

"Harry, think this over. This isn't right. You're not in your right mind! You really don't love Ginny!" Remus tried to explain.

"Of course I love Ginny! Both of us complement each other, and she's the perfect one for me." He defended.

"You said the same thing with Severus, remember, cub? You told me that you feel a connection with him, that you want to protect and love him." Harry halted for a moment before he started bickering.

"W-what are you talking about?! It's the greasy git, Sirius! I thought you hate Se-Snivellous?!" Sirius looked at him disapprovingly.

"I heard you stutter, Harry. You halted and almost said his name. I also told you that I wasn't acting like myself when those years happened."

"And you're still aren't! The godfather I knew would support me on my decisions!"

"That's not what Sirius meant, Harry! We're only saying what's best for you." 

"What's best for me?! How can you know what's best for me?!" 

"But cub! Dumbledore---" Sirius found that he cannot continue speaking for no reason.

"Dumbledore supports my decision on marrying Ginny! And to think that my own godfather doesn't give me his own blessing." Harry huffed as he paced around, crossing his arms.

"Look, this isn't going to change anything. But we want you to reconsider some things before going through this. Follow your heart, Harry." Remus bargained before signaling Sirius to let it go.

"Thank you for that advice, Moony. But I am sure that I want to marry Gin." After their conversation, Sirius and Remus bade goodbye not before escorting Harry back to Grimmauld Place. They still need to visit Severus after this. Unbeknownst to them, a certain red head saw the exchange and immediately went to Dumbledore.

______________________________________________________________

Dumbledore cursed as he recalled what Ron told him about Sirius' and Remus' impromptu visit to Harry. He knew that the mutt and the wolf are a huge threat to their plan. They can convince Harry to cancel the wedding and focus more on his studies. He needs to act quickly before they can ruin their schemes. He told Ronald to call the rest for a meeting. Hence, here they were discussing about their next steps on achieving Harry's titles and vaults. 

"What do you mean that there's a threat?!" Ginny shrieked when she heard that something may destroy her dreams on becoming Lady Potter.

"I'm afraid that Sirius and Remus have been contacting Harry without notice. I believe that they're trying to change his mind about the wedding."

"Why don't we just have Sirius sent to Azkaban again and have Remus registered to the ministry, I mean, he is a dark creature after all, and Sirius be convicted for attempted murder for the Shrieking Shack accident." Molly suggested as she tried to ease her daughter's distress.

"It could work, but Harry will get suspicious. We don't want to risk it. Besides, we will need Severus' as the victim and witness for the case, and I'm afraid that I haven't heard of him since his resignation."

"Where is he anyway? I didn't even knew that he resigned from teaching."

"It was stated in his letter that he has acquired a chronic illness and that he needs to resign to recuperate from this. He didn't mention where he had gone, though. It's such a shame. We could've gotten the Prince and Ravenclaw inheritances as well."

"Serves that greasy git. I bet he used that as an excuse to be with his death eater buddies." Ron sneered.

"Ronald! He helped us during the war, he isn't a bad guy, you know!" Hermione scolded her boyfriend.

"What do you propose we do, headmaster?" Dumbledore beamed at Ginny and announced his idea.

"I propose that we move the wedding tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?! But there's still a lot to do, Albus!" Molly argued. They still hadn't finished the final plans for the ceremony.

"The sooner they get married, the sooner the threat is eliminated. They cannot intervene their bonding because I made it into an absolute contract."

"Do you think Harry will approve?"

"Nonsense, Ms. Granger! Slip this potion to Harry later and he'll be open to any suggestions you give him." he handed a small vial with a receptive potion.

"If all it is is settled then may we be excused, Albus? I have a wedding to plan after all." 

"Yes you may. But make sure to treat Harry like you always do. Keep on dosing him the love potion even after the wedding. The lust potion would be given at a later date, we cannot risk violating on of the clauses of the contract." It was indicated that both parties must never have participated in any sexual activity for the contact to be eternally binding.

All of them were satisfied with their current plans. With the wedding on the way, it seems as though their goal was within reach. Each of them couldn't wait to satisfy their needs, and they would do whatever it takes to make it happen.

______________________________________________________________

Severus morosely eyed the drip that was connected to his arm. It wasn't even an hour after he woke up that he started coughing and vomiting blood. They had to give him a bucket to vomit on because he cannot go the bathroom anymore. Healer Davis told him that it was his body shutting down because his magic is almost completely depleted at this moment. He lost his appetite shortly and they have to resolve to a muggle IV in order to sustain needed nutrients. He knew that he wasn't gonna last long in this world anymore. He took the parchment and quill with shaky hands as he thought of things that he would write down in his Will. He made sure to divide all his possessions and properties accordingly to the Malfoys and his friends.

His quill came to a halt when he thought about Harry. He may not be the mate that Harry that wished for, he may not be the one that had captured his heart, but his was long had been taken by his dominant. He decided to leave his titles and the rest of his inheritance to Harry. That's the least that he can do for making him think that he's gonna ruin his relationship with Ginevra. Sometimes he can't help but wonder what the feeling of being loved is. Sure, no one wanted him because of his facade and glamours, he grew up in a home where cutting was his only release, but is he that much of a freak that he doesn't deserve happiness?

A knock on his door made him scramble and hide his Will. He sat up straight and gasped when he finally noticed the tears falling from his sunken cheeks. He barely had time to wipe it when Lucius entered with Sirius and Remus in tow. Severus listened closely as his brother told him about the reason of their visit. The raven's eyes widened for a bit before voicing out his disagreement.

"Look, I appreciate that you're concerned about me, but that does not justify your plan of ruining a loving relationship in order to keep me alive."

"But Severus! Harry's-----" Sirius found that he cannot speak the words. _Why ìs it happening again?!_

"Harry's perfectly happy upon...marrying Ginevra. I couldn't be happier for my dominant." he tried to smile in order to prove his statement but by the looks on their faces, it looked like he didn't convince them a bit.

"Severus, you can't be serious! I mean look at you! You're clearly not happy with this." Remus tried to reason out.

"My happiness does not matter. What only matters is that Harry's happy."

"You cannot mean that Severus! Do you really think that little of yourself?"

"It's not about me Sirius. Do not try to change the subject. I would do anything to make sure that my dominant is living the life he wants."

"Even if it kills you?" Lucius frowned.

"My death will only sever the bond that hinders him from loving her completely. There is no better gift that I can give my dominant than my demise, to be honest." Severus looked at his hands with glassy eyes as the three gazed at him with incredulity.

They cannot believe that Severus would even consider on death just to make Harry happy. Lucius was the first to recover from shock so he ushered Sirius and Remus outside. They went to living room to try and talk over some things. Severus was left sitting at his bed forcefully smiling as he quietly let the tears fall once again.

"What's happened to him?! The Severus I knew never gives up that easily!" Remus asked.

"I believe his instincts to please his dominant alongside his love for Harry made him blind enough to do anything to assure his happiness." Lucius said, feeling exasperated.

The three men were startled when an uneasy looking Draco came out of the floo. His face has a faint shade of red and his breathing was erratic. He looked like he had seen a dementor.

"Father! Father!"

"Dragon, What is it?! Did something happen?" Draco sat on the settee, catching his breath before continuing,

"Dumbledore somehow learned that you had a private conversation with Potter earlier. He was threatened that you would influence him to back out on the marriage. That was when Luna told me that the youngest Weasley announced that the wedding was moved _tomorrow_! _**We have to do something!!**_ "


	10. Chapter 10

Everything was set in place. The ceiling was littered with thousands of floating candles creating a warm and cosy appearance much like the ones in the Great Hall. Flowers in various stages of bloom were placed in perfect precision, decorating the aisle. Harry stood at the end of it dressed in expensive robes. He was anxiously standing, quite taken with a lot of neutral and disapproving gazes from his peers and friends. Sirius and Remus sat next to the Malfoys much to his surprise, and they seemed to be having a quiet conversation of sorts. What bothers him the most is that Sev-Snape didn’t turn up, he may not like him that much, but he still saved him countless of times. His respect for him didn’t waver even after that awkward confrontation in the alcove. _He did invite him, didn’t he?_

The pain and guilt he seems to feel when he thinks of him slowly dissipated over the weeks. But he still can’t figure out why it happened in the first place, maybe it was pity, he guesses. Harry shrugged and immersed himself on thinking of his wedding rather than Se-Snape. He imagined saying his vows in front of Ginny, with her clear blue eyes and fiery red hair. But that wasn’t the image that he saw, instead, he found himself looking at a pair of dark obsidian eyes and a smile that made his heart flutter. Gone was the long ginger hair that smelled of expensive perfume and in place was short silky black hair with a scent that reminded him sandalwood and other potion ingredients. _It smelled like home if he was honest with himself._

His reverie didn’t last long however as the music played, queuing the arrival of the bride. Ginny beamed brightly as she walked, quite contrasting to Arthur who didn’t sport any sign of glee or approval for that matter. When she finally reached the end, Kingsley started to officiate the ceremony. It was Ginny who spoke her vow first.

"I, Ginevra Molly Weasley, take you Harry James Potter, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; until death do us part." Dumbledore presented the bonding ring to Ginny and she gladly slid it on Harry’s finger.

"I, Harry James Potter, take you, Ginevra Molly Weasley, to be my friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my wife. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity." Harry took the ring and gently held her hand, but as he tried to slip in the ring, it didn’t budge. The ring was rejecting her, clearly because _something is wrong._

Lucius looked at the scene in front of him, with Harry still trying to place the ring onto the Weasley’s finger but was hopelessly failing at each attempt.

“Father?”

“Yes, dragon?”

“Why won’t the ring slip in her finger?”

“I believe it doesn’t recognize her as Lady Potter. Bonding rings can detect if a marriage has used compulsions and potions. It was quite common for pure-bloods to include this to avoid line theft and forced marriages.” Sirius answered as he gave out a breath of relief.

Dumbledore panicked when the ring rejected Ginny. he forgot that old bonding rings only honor marriage if both parties have full consent without any sign of duress. He figured that the rings aren't that important now, all they need is Harry's signature and they can still go with the plan. 

"Maybe it's because you two haven't signed the contract, my boy." Harry figured that that must be it. He quickly accepted the quill and signed off his name.

Ginny looked in horror as Harry's signature kept on disappearing from the contract. People are starting to wonder what's going on. Most of them are already shooting glares at her, alongside with a hidden beetle taking numerous photos of the scandal brewing.

Ron on the other hand started to shout that there's a just a little trouble and that the wedding will continue. Hermione started to flip through the pages her book, trying to find the source of the problem. They were quite sure that everything was in place, so what did they miss?

The minister took the opportunity to intervene between the couple in front of him. It seems like young Harry was tricked into doing this, because a signature would only disappear if the one who signed was under any influences of sorts. He needs to have him purged in order to find out the truth.

"Harry, listen. I would like to escort you to Gringotts in order to have you purged." Kingsley said as he spelled away the contract for further inspection.

"What?! Why would I need to be purged? I already denied Moony and Padfoot's request on going before the Final Battle. I know that I am not under any compulsions, so why do I have to take it?!"

"Have you ever wondered why your signature kept on disappearing, or why the ring doesn't accept her as Lady Potter?" Lucius stood up and made his way to the front alongside Sirius and Remus. Finally they have a valid reason for him to be taken to Gringotts. The last time that Lucius tried led to a whole argument that ensures a restraining order the next time he asks for it.

"I don't know! But Ginny would never do that to me!" Harry bellowed as he held her hand.

"Harry, they're lying. Why would I slip you a potion? I love you, I'm sure you know that." she said while acting out that she's like a victim.

"How dare you accuse my daughter of such a thing?! I'll accuse you of slander." Molly shouted from behind.

The people behind started on chattering. Multiple Gryffindors, including Luna and Draco pointed out Harry's change in behaviour for the past years. While they still cannot leak the information directly, they can still hint about all the manipulations that have been issued to their friend. They told Kingsley that Harry admitted that loved Ginny from out of the blue.

Meanwhile, Rita Skeeter was having a field day. It seems like the whole marriage was a farce. She was sure that this was planned from the beginning because the accusations of the crowd started as early as Harry's fifth year in Hogwarts. Some students claimed that Harry cannot possibly have fallen in love with Ginny because he was gay.

The Hogwarts staff were shocked about what they've learned, except for Minerva who knows about some but not all of Dumbledore's meddling throughout the years. She may have kept herself quiet after learning about the rules of Dark Veelas, but that doesn't mean that she can add the final nail to the coffin.

"Enough is enough, Albus. I know that you have compelled my Gryffindors into doing bad things, and even after obliviating me, I can still attest that I have proof of your manipulations."

"Now, now, Minerva, I'm sure that it was all a slight misunderstanding." Dumbledore tried to reason out.

"How can compelling the Marauders to bully Severus be a slight misunderstanding?! And don't try to cover up the Shrieking Shack accident."

"What is this about, Minerva?" Kingsley asked, he was appalled of all the charges piling up on the headmaster.

"He made Severus be bullied in order to be a death eater, he wanted him to be his spy and with the hopes of him getting his titles." Harry couldn't explain it but he felt kind of worried when he heard that Se-Snape's been hurt deliberately. 

"We shall look into it, gather witnesses and more evidence if you can, but for now, I want Harry to be examined at Gringotts. If the results come out negative, then you are free to be with her, but if it comes out positive, then I'm sorry but we'll have to press charges." 

"But I---"

"Well if you really love her, cub, then you will go to Gringotts. We've been trying to take you there but you always tell us to drop it. Now that we have the right incentives, will you please grant us this request? Nothing will be lost if this was all a misunderstanding." Sirius said as he held out his hand for his cub to reach.

"Alright." Harry sighed, defeated. He guessed that an examination won't hurt. It would probably be negative anyway. He nodded his head as he let himself be escorted to Gringotts.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_Graphic depictions of violence ahead._ **

It didn't take long for them to arrive in Gringotts. His godfather produced a portkey as soon as they reached the nearest apparition point. They proceeded to go up the marble stairs and go inside the building. Most of the patrons inside were shocked to see Harry Potter being escorted within the bank, let alone having the minister to be there as well. Lucius went to another counter while Kingsley told him to wait as he talked to a goblin to request for a healer. He was soon escorted to the hospital wing of the bank where a healer stood, waiting for them.

"Greetings, gentlemen. I am Healer Mason and I will be conducting Mr. Potter's examination. If you could you just sit right here, Mr. Potter. I'll be scanning you of any compulsions and spells in your system." he motioned to one of the chairs inside the room.

Harry cautiously made his way to the chair and sat down. _Don't worry, all of this will be over in no time and they'll finally see that their accusations are wrong and that Ginny can never do this to him._ The healer waved her wand at him and a parchment appeared hovering above, with a quill writing every single potion and spell given/casted upon Harry.

Kingsley Shacklebolt is not an easy man to shock. Being a former Auror made him control any noticable or spritely movement that he may feel. But seeing the parchment extend made his head ache and his blood boil. _Oh they'll be charging people later, alright._

Healer Mason frowned when the quill finally stopped writing. The list is quite extensive and this is probably be a long process but he's willing to remove it all. He first started off by giving them the paper so they can see the results of the examination. Needless to say, it was not the reaction that he's been expecting.

Harry took the parchment and gasped. There must've been a mistake in the casting because he would know if he's being controlled by compulsions. The headmaster and his family would never do this to him. _No, not his beloved Ginny! She's also just manipulated by Dumbledore, right?_ His hopes were crushed when she saw the compulsions keyed to her and his best friends. 

**_Harry James Potter_ **  
_Birthdate: July 31, 1981_

**_Parents:_ **  
_Mother: Lillian Potter (neè Evans)_  
_Father: James Charlus Potter_

**_Blocks:_ **

_Creature Inheritance: Dominant Dark Veela (blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Potions - Albus Dumbledore_

_Legilimency and Occlumency - Albus Dumbledore_

_Comprehension- Albus Dumbledore_

_Magic - (Weakened) Albus Dumbledore_

**_Spells:_ **

_\- Obliviscor Somnium - Ronald Weasley_

**_Repulsion Spells:_ **

_\- To repel Slytherins - (Weakened) Albus Dumbledore_

_\- To repel Death Eaters - Albus Dumbledore_

_\- To repel Severus Snape - (Weakened) Albus Dumbledore_

_\- To repel Malfoys - (Weakened) Albus Dumbledore_

**_Compulsion Spells:_ **

_\- To see Weasleys as family - Albus Dumbledore_

_\- To marry Ginevra Weasley - (Box of Potter Bonding Rings, Albus Dumbledore)_

_\- To see Albus Dumbledore as Mentor - Albus Dumbledore_

**_Potions:_ **

_(1,460) Amor Languorem Potion (keyed to Ginevra Molly Weasley)_

_(76) Basic Love Potions (keyed to Ginevra Weasley, given by Ginevra Weasley/ Hermione Granger/ Ronald Weasley/ Molly Weasley)_

_(48) Meekness Potion (given by Ginevra Weasley/ Hermione Granger/ Ronald Weasley/ Molly Weasley)_

_(63) Ignorance Potion (given by Ginevra Weasley/ Hermione Granger/ Ronald Weasley/ Molly Weasley)_

_(43) Naivety Potion (given by Ginevra Weasley/ Hermione Granger/ Ronald Weasley/ Molly Weasley)_

_(92) Loyalty Potion (keyed to Albus Dumbledore, given by Molly Weasley)_

_(12) Receptive Potion (given by Ginevra Weasley/ Hermione Granger/ Ronald Weasley/ Molly Weasley)_

Harry's mind was in shambles. Some part of him kept on saying that this is not real, that it is all staged and that they're just doing this to break up him and Ginny. But then, the results are in front of him, he cannot let this pass like an idiot because if it's true then, he's been used all this time. He gave the parchment back and sighed. He's gonna let them purge him in order to know the truth. He cannot be kept in the dark no longer.

Healer Mason instructed him to follow him to the purging room. Sirius and the others were left outside as Harry got purged of all the compulsions. They had hoped that this would finally open his eyes to all the deceptions he's been under. Lucius on the other hand is quite worried. He asked a goblin at another counter earlier if Healer Davis was there because he personally wanted her to purge Harry. The goblin however, stated that Healer Davis had just left because of an emergency. She didn't mention where or whom her patient is. 

A few moments later, the door of the purging room opened with a bang as a panicked Harry came out of it. His vibrant green eyes were now darker and his slightly scrawny figure got a growth spurt as he now gotten taller and leaner from before. Lucius was however, shocked when Harry made his way to him and pulled the front of his robes.

"WHERE IS SEVERUS?!!!" Harry bellowed with his hands shaking and his face painting worry. Sirius immediately pulled Harry away and calmed him down. The Dominant Dark Veela inside Harry is lashing out. It can feel all of his mate's distress even though the bond is nothing but a tiny thread left. He feels guilty of all the things he had done to Severus. One of the most important rules in being a dominant was to take care of his/her submissive. He failed on not hurting him but he can try and ask for forgiveness. Even if it takes forever, he will patiently wait for his submissive to accept him.

"H-he's in Prince Manor, recuperating." The elder Malfoy caressed his throat just as Harry had removed his grip from him robes. 

Harry wasted no time running but then came back when he realized that he doesn't know where it is. They explained that Prince Manor is under stronger wards than Hogwarts and that no one can go inside unless they are keyed or invited inside. 

Harry's worried state was replaced in pain when he felt something burning on his forearms. He immediately rolled the sleeves of his robes but then nothing was there. Healer Mason was baffled because nothing was off in his findings when he gave him a check up.

It didn't stop the teen however, as he demanded them to ignore it and just take him to where his mate is. Kingsley told a goblin to temporarily freeze all Harry's accounts in order to prevent more theft. He decided to stay in order to question the Head Goblin of Gringotts about a possible audit on all accounts. The rest of them exited Gringotts and apparated outside Prince Manor.

______________________________________________________________

Severus had been staring at the ceiling for hours now. He had lost the ability to sit up a few hours ago after Lucius left for the wedding. He tried to keep his mind away from everything but found himself going deeper down the rabbit hole. His self-harm issue was resolved when they all decided to keep away all of the sharp objects away from him, as well as his quill having no blunt to it. He ached to cut his skin to forget about everything.

It wasn't until an hour of fighting his urges that he gave in. He grasped the IV and ripped it off completely from his arm, and then stretched his arm towards the quill on his bedside table and held it firmly. He wasn't the former Head of Slytherin without a reason, and they all had forgotten that he can just transfigure something into a knife. 

He knows that using magic can only make a huge strain out him because he's nearly depleted of it. _What's the worse it can do? Kill him?_ He let out a mirthless laugh when he realized that it doesn't have to be like one of his previous cuttings. This might be the answer he's looking for; a taste of freedom while giving his dominant the most heartfelt gift he can receive on his wedding day. His demise. It would guarantee that Harry will no longer have that doubt and it will make sure that he will love Ginevra completely.

Without a wand, he can only use wandless magic to attain his goal. He closed his eyes and focused in the object in his hands. Still, nothing happened. So he tried of a new strategy. He thought of the object as something that will make everything better for everyone. When he opened his eyes, he gasped when he felt his magic drain even more as the quill he's holding was now a sharp knife.

Viskey popped up on his bedside and immediately told him to stop. Severus however told his house-elf to let him be and to not tell anyone about what he's gonna do. The house-elf frowned at his master's request, but then, he always obeys what his master tells him. So he popped out and tried not to think about the things his master is doing to relieve himself from the pain.

He only only glided the knife lightly against his forearm, barely enough to bleed slightly. But then he needed motivation to do **_this_**. He closed his eyes and let out all of the bad things he caused just by existing in this world. Everytime he remembers, he drags the knife deeper into his skin, making his arm gradually bleed heavier and heavier. Even with his rapidly clouding vision, he continues to cut through, like a carpenter pounding a nail with a hammer. Each cut representing his failure as a person. Useless. A Burden. A Freak.

He proceeds to do the same with his other arm even though he's having difficulties. But then, a certain memory made him even more determined to continue. He can still hear it as clearly as day.

_"If your priority is MY happiness, then why are you even asking me?! You should've never asked me as you can see that I'm perfectly happy with my life! And why would I want to pursue a relationship with you? Do you think I'd leave Ginny for an ugly greasy death eater like you?! **No one wants you** , Snape! Voldemort wouldn't even accept you if it weren't for your talents! You're the reason why my parents died! **Everything would've been damn better if you didn't exist in the first place!!** "_

He choked on his tears as he felt his heart tighten like it did back at the local cafè. The pain of having his veins cut was no match for the desperation he's feeling. His dominant is right. No one wants him. Everything will be much better if he's gone. Blood was soaking over the sheets and droplets are splattered on the floor near his vicinity. He lifted up the bloody knife and pointed it at his throat. He closed his eyes for the last time as he pushed, using the all of the force he can exert with his mangled arms. The blade pierced his skin slowly but steadily. It was already half-way when the door opened with his knife being thrown violently across the room.

"Severus!!" Healer Davis ran across the room to her patient's side. She came as soon as she can from Gringotts when the self-harming wards blared loudly. She didn't expect it to be this worse though. Severus passed out from blood loss when as she cleaned up his lacerations and covered up his arms with bandages. He put him under statis because she was sure that when she released him, it will slowly kill him.

It was a good thing that she arrived before he can even finish stabbing his throat, because then, all will be lost. His throat had a gaping wound but thankfully wasn't fully pierced to kill him. The inside however, was cut through, so it may take weeks for him to talk again. She sighed as she stood up and looked over Severus. His face had a serene expression even though he had just tried to take his life which is scary and sad at the same time. She used a scourgify on the floor but the stains on the bedsheets remained.

Healer Davis went towards the door just as the unmistakable sounds of apparitions were heard outside the Manor. She wasn't sure how to explain this to Lucius because with this attempt, Severus only placed himself closer to death. She wasn't even sure if he'd wake up from this. It only took seconds for her to see them standing agape looking at her whilst she's covered in Severus' blood, standing outside his door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Latin translations aren't accurate as I only used the internet to search them.
> 
>  
> 
> _Obliviscor Somnium - the spell Ron used to make Harry forget about his dream._
> 
>  
> 
> _Amor Languorem Potion - "Love Sickness Potion" or the potion Ginny has been using on Harry daily._


	12. Chapter 12

Harry didn't miss a beat as he immediately ran inside the Manor to look for his mate. He can sense the desperation, regret and extreme sadness emanating from a room upstairs. He was however shocked when he saw a healer covered in blood in front of the room. His Dark Veela instincts growled and urged him to kill when he noticed that it was _Severus' blood_. He would've torn her apart to pieces if it wasn't for their arrival.

Remus became alarmed when he picked up the unmistakable coppery scent of blood. He immediately rushed alongside Sirius and Lucius when Harry took off running. They were quite surprised to find him growling at Healer Davis who was drenched in blood. Something bad must've happened here. Lucius paled at the sight. He knew that Healer Davis wasn't at Gringotts but he had hoped that isn't Severus that he was tending. It could only mean one thing, either his brother vomited a copious amount of blood or he went all out and triggered the self-harming wards. He didn't want to believe that he had gotten worse just as when his happiness is within reach.

"What happened?" he asked as he watched Sirius try to calm Harry for the second time that day.

"H-he tried to kill himself, Lucius." the healer said while adjusting her soaked and wrinkled uniform.

Harry's blood froze when he heard that his submissive tried to kill himself. So that's the reason why his forearms burned at Gringotts earlier, his mate must've made multiple lacerations to bleed out. Just thinking of Severus dying made him want to follow him in the afterlife. He knows that he hadn't been the best dominant for him mate, but he'll be damned if he didn't fix all of the wrong things that he had done. He needs to show that he truly loves him and that what he saw was just a farce created by Dumbledore.

"Can I see him?" he asked no more than a whisper. Healer Davis nodded and opened the door for him. 

Lucius was about to follow when she raised her hand to stop him. She stated that they need some time alone, and that they hope that it's enough for Severus to remain. The bond was so strained to the point that it finally broke when Severus had decided to let go of his dominant in order for him to be happy. He was at the stage where his soul was in between life and death. Knowing how desperate Severus had become, he would likely choose to die. In fact, if she hadn't intervened, then he would've been dead hours ago.

______________________________________________________________

Harry slowly walked towards the bed where his mate was lying. He can't help but tear up when he saw Severus for the first time in months. Both of his arms and his throat were wrapped in bandages, with specks of blood seeping through. His unhealthily pale complexion and slightly bluish lips made him look like a corpse. If it weren't for the shallow movement of his chest, he would've believed the prior statement true. 

He was gonna sit on the bed when he noticed a parchment underneath a book on his mate's bedside table. He carefully takes the paper and smooths it over. Harry almost dropped the parchment when he finally realized what it is.  
  
It was Severus' Last Will and Testament.

  


_I, Severus Tobias Snape-Prince-Ravenclaw, being sound of mind, not being under duress or undue influence, do hereby make this my Last Will and Testament, and hereby revoke any and other wills and codicils made by me._

**_II. Personal Representative_ **

_I nominate and appoint Lucius Abraxas Malfoy as Personal Representative of my estate and I request that he be appointed temporary Personal Representative if he applies. If my Personal Representative fails or ceases to serve, then I nominate Nacissa Black Malfoy to serve._

**_III. Disposition of Property_ **

_To Lucius Malfoy I leave 3 million galleons and 1/3 of all the Prince and Ravenclaw properties. I know that you tried to keep me from dying, but if you're reading this, then I'm sorry Lucius. It is my own choice to die at my own hand. Don't beat yourself up for this. Just always remember that you, Cissy and Draco are my family, and I'm eternally grateful of all the things you've done._

_To Narcissa Black Malfoy, I leave 2 million galleons and the Prince Manor. Cissy, thank you for being a part of my life even though I'm just a poor half-blood back then. You were the sister that I never had, and I don't know how to thank you for that. The manor is one of the most important properties that I ever owned, so I trust you to keep it alive even though I'm gone._

_To my godson, Draco Lucius Malfoy, I leave 1 million galleons, all of my potions journals (except the one in Vault 12) and equipment, and the membership to the potions guild. I know that you don't really need much money, so consider this a gift from your godfather. Use it well. I entrust you to publish all the potions that I created and improve the ones that I fail to finish. Go on and finish your Mastery in Potions and Runes, and always remember that I'm proud of you, Dragon._

_To Sirius Orion Black, I leave 1 million galleons and the journal in Vault 12. The journal contains all of the potions I created for pranking during our years at Hogwarts. Don't be sorry about the pranks and accidents that had happened when we were still students, it's not your fault. I already forgave you, so don't worry about it._

_To Remus John Lupin, I leave 1 million galleons and all of the books under my name and title. I also leave you a copy of the simplified recipe for wolfsbane. I know that you're not in your right mind back then, but it's alright, it's not your fault. I really don't know what to give you, but then I remembered that we shared an affinity for books. I hope that the potion helps you as much as you helped me for the last days of my life._

_To Minerva McGonagall, I leave 1 million galleons and my deepest apologies. I know that I promised you that I'd be strong, that I'll quit on harming myself, but I just can't take this anymore. You're the closest parental figure I got since grandfather died, and for that, thank you. Thank you for putting up with a freak like me. There is nothing left for me to live for in this world, it would be better if I die. If you're reading this, then I probably had succeeded in my attempt. Besides, it will only benefit my dominant more. So again, I apologize and take care, mum._

_And finally, to my beloved dominant, Harry James Potter, I leave you everything else as well as the titles of Prince and Ravenclaw. I know that you're happy with your life right now, and that is enough for me. I am not that selfish to take away someone's happiness over my necessities. I also apologize for telling you about our nature, I'd never would've asked if I'd known that you'd think that I was trying to take you away from Ginevra. You don't need to burden yourself with me anymore, because as your submissive, I highly prioritize what makes my dominant happy, and if me dying is the one way to achieve this, then I'm content that I gave you what you wanted. I hope you find that life you wished for in your future ventures. Always remember that you are loved, Harry. I love you, even if you will never return the sentiments. I'm sorry. ~~I'm sorry for existing, so let my death my gift to you.~~ Forgive me, dominant._

_This concludes my Last Will and Testament._

  


He sat down on the bed and wiped his tears. He then lifted Severus to his chest and cradled him close. Harry thanked Lady Magic for not letting his submissive die. His heart ached because he had almost lost everything before he would even realize it. He never knew that he would do as much as killing himself to make him happy. 

The last thing he had ever said to him was to leave him alone. That he wasn't worth anything and that no one wants him. He regretted not giving him a chance to explain. He regretted shouting at him. He regretted causing such pain and distress to him. He regretted not being there when his submissive needed him. He regretted not following his heart when he had the chance. But most importantly, he regretted on waving off the chance to be purged every time he was asked to do so. If hadn't, then maybe his submissive wouldn't have suffered so much. 

He remembered the times when he openly admitted to Sirius and his housemates about his feelings for Severus. The times when he didn't know that he was yearning for his mate. And then there came Dumbledore and his pawns, blocking his inheritance and feeding him potions to get achieve their own personal needs. He wants to make them _pay_ for everything that they have done. But for now, all that matters is his mate.

Harry proceeds to lie down on the bed completely. He still has Severus pressed against him, with his chin over his submissive's head. With a kiss over his mate's forehead, he hugs Severus closer and cards his fingers over his silky hair, breathing in the scent that he had only imagined earlier. _He's finally home._

______________________________________________________________

The next morning found Harry waking up to the sound of light chattering. He carefully sits while adjusting Severus' position from the bed. He tucks a stray lock from his submissive's hair and gives a small smile before standing up. He then finally notices that they're not alone in the room. Lucius Malfoy along with Padfoot and Moony are quietly conversing at a settee on the right side of the room. The three stopped their conversation when they noticed that Harry has awaken. 

"Had a nice sleep, cub?" Remus asks as he motioned Harry to sit on a chair.

"I hadn't slept like that in years, actually." he sits down, pouring himself a cup of pumpkin juice.

"What do you plan to do now?" Lucius said while he eyed Severus from his chair. They almost jumped when they felt waves of magic pulsing around Harry as he tried to keep his temper in check.

"I want Dumbledore and his cronies to pay for everything that they did to me and Severus!!" Harry growled, with his eyes darkening marginally.

"Well then, I believe a trip to the Ministry is in check." the elder Malfoy smiled.

Harry was beyond furious. If murder wasn't illegal then he would've gone straight to Dumbledore and his fake friends and slaughtered them himself. He would love to do that, but he can't go to Azkaban now that he has his mate. But that doesn't mean that he would just sit around and do nothing. He looked at Severus and vowed that he would do _whatever it takes_ to make them pay, and _nothing_ can stop him from making it happen, even if it requires him to do it behind the law.


	13. Chapter 13

Dumbledore cursed when Harry was escorted away to Gringotts. Everything was not going the way as planned! He looked at Ginny who was crying to the loud protests of the audience while Ron, Hermione and Molly were trying to comfort her and stop the people. He was so sure of everything, what could've possibly be the thing he missed? Sure, he forgot that they needed consent from both parties, though there is something else. _But what?_

He just hopes that the potions were enough to whisk them away from Azkaban. His frown deepened when Kingsley Shacklebolt appeared carrying numerous files with a disapproving facial expression. They will deal with those problems later, but for now they need to retreat.

______________________________________________________________

Harry spent the rest of his morning planning his next moves against Dumbledore. With some help, he decided to finally claim his titles at Gringotts. This will ensure that the old coot cannot illegally access his accounts any longer. They will then continue to the Ministry of Magic to formally charge them for their crimes. He knows that Kingsley already gathered some of the major evidences making it easier for them to convict them. He just hopes that everything would go on smoothly because he cannot bear to leave his submissive while he was still recuperating. 

"I will be back soon. I promise, angel." he caressed Severus cheek and kissed the tip of his nose before leaving the room.

The four of them portkeyed to Diagon Alley which immediately attracted some unwanted attention. Unfortunately for them, an onlooker contacted Dumbledore about their arrival. He immediately sent the three Weasleys along with Hermione to try and convert Harry back to their side. If the potions were purged, then they came up with a back-up plan. They had decided that Ginevra needs to sleep with Harry in favour of a normal marriage contract. This will automatically activate a clause on pure-bloods where they cannot engage in sexual activities prior to marriage. All they need to do is make it look like Harry forced it, making her a victim. He cannot let his pawn get away now that they've come so far. It didn't help that Kingsley is already searching into his background.

Lucius groaned when he spotted some annoyances coming towards their way. He discreetly nudged Sirius in hopes to not get noticed and slip into Gringotts but inexplicably failed when the youngest Weasley shouted Harry's name from afar. They don't seem to know when to give up.

"Harry! Harry!" the redhead was wearing a skimpy blouse that showed more than what's appropriate and a mini skirt that stopped slightly higher than a mid-thigh. Her clothing made seedy workers on Knockturn Alley seem decent compared to her.

"Stay back," Sirius blocked his godson from their view while raising his wand. He would not let these people manipulate his cub again.

"But I just want to see my fiancè; the wedding is still on, right?" Ginny said, trying to look innocent. 

Harry cringed in disgust but was suddenly overwhelmed with rage when he saw Ron. It seems like seeing his face triggered a memory hidden in his consciousness. 

**_\---------Flashback-------------_**

_"Now do you remember?" Harry could barely make out the words as he did the stupidest thing he could've done at the moment, he woke up._

_Harry gasped as he looked at his surroundings. So it was true, he was Severus' mate. He was the man that he had felt a connection to in his dreamscape. All this time, he thought that it's just a weird phase that he wants to protect and love the Slytherin. It wasn't just a simple crush after all! He immediately got up and fixed his bed, rushing in order to go to the Dungeons. He's gonna apologize and comfort his submissive from all things that he unknowingly did._

_After he showered and dressed, he found Ron staring at him with an odd expression in his face. He just shrugged it off and went to leave when he was suddenly pulled by his forearm. He yanked back his arm and looked at his best mate with anger and concern. What is happening to him?_

_"What in Merlin's name is your problem, Ron?!"_

_"What do you think you're doing?!" the redhead snarled as he held his wand behind him._

_"What do I think I'm---You're the one who pulled my forearm! What's the matter with you?!"_

_"Look, Ginny told me that you're ignoring her. And I happen to know that don't have plans to meet her today, so where are you going?!"_

_"Ginny...isn't the one for me. Look, I like her okay, but only as a little sister. I have a submissive mate, Ron. The one that I'm really destined to be with. To love and protect." he tried to suppress a smile at the thought of Severus but he failed. Ron on the other hand was furious. It looked like the love potion wore off. He needs to act quickly if he wants to continue getting money._

_"Oh? And where are you going?"_

_"Wait, you're not mad?" Harry asked skeptically._

_"No, Harry. You're my best mate, and I believe you. I just hope that Gin will take it that easily." he answered, feigning to understand like a good friend._

_"T-thanks Ron. Anyway, I'm going to see him of course! My mate needs me." the minute Harry turned around to leave, Ron immediately drew out his wand and casted a spell._

_"Obliviscor Somnium!" the spell hit Harry square on the back causing him to topple over and fall to the ground. He then proceeded to help Harry stand up from his fall._

_"W-what happened, Ron?" Harry said as he tried to recall what had happened but came up blank. Wasn't he sleeping just a moment ago?_

_"I don't know, mate. I was just practicing some spells when I came across you lying on the ground. Are you sure you're alright?" he said in a worried voice._

_"Why am I on the ground?"_

_"By the way, Ginny asked me to ask you if you'd like to go to the Burrow. You know, to catch up. She really misses you, Harry." Ron said, ignoring Harry's question._

_"Sure. Just give me a minute to change." Harry left, not remembering what had happened so he decided to just drop it. He needs to meet up with his girlfriend anyway._

**_\---------End of Flashback-------------_ **

Harry's magic begun to pulse around him once again. His instincts are telling him that these people are a threat to him and his mate. And seeing Ron's face made him realize that he already knew way earlier that Severus was his mate. If it wasn't for that spell, then his mate would've been safe in his arms and not fighting for his life in a coma. An image of his submissive confined to his bed made him snap. In the end, he couldn't help but to give in his primary urges. He involuntarily let out a wave of magic which caused Ron to fly away to a boutique's window, shattering it in the process.

 _"YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHITE!"_ Harry yelled, not realizing that the Dominant Veela in him already took over. He walked towards the injured redhead with his once dim viridian eyes shifting blood red while launching a fireball from his hand. 

People started fleeing while the two Weasleys and Granger watched in shock as Harry approached Ron with the clear intent to kill. They suddenly thought over if getting his money is still worth all the this trouble. Sirius quickly ran to his cub to stop him but he found that he was blocked magically. He needs to do something before Harry could commit murder.

"Cub! Stop! Don't do this! Think of your Mate!" he tried to reason out as he pounded the invisible barrier with his fists.

Harry was already lifting the redhead with the front of his clothes, holding another fireball to launch as he halted when he heard his godfather shout. He looked at Ron who was sporting various cuts and a burn on his face. No. He promised Severus that he wouldn't do something that would make him go to Azkaban. He closed his eyes and thought of his submissive. With his dark obsidian eyes looking up at him with unconditional love and devotion. It calms him down and he finally decides to stop. For Severus. He lets go of him with a forceful shove.

He briskly walks back to where his godfather stands and threatens the two Weasleys and Granger who ran to check if Ron was okay. He wasn't gonna let go of this just easily. 

_**"IF YOU TRY ONE MORE TIME TO MANIPULATE ME, I WILL NOT HESITATE TO KILL YOU. I'LL MAKE SURE THAT NOT EVEN THE AURORS CAN FIND YOUR MANGLED REMAINS, AM I CLEAR?!!"**_ they gulped and nodded their heads at the ultimatum given to them. They're gonna have to talk to Dumbledore about this.

Harry's eyes finally turned back to normal and he signalled Remus and Sirius to go on. He idly wondered if he could ask Lucius to file up a restraining order to them. He just hopes that they'll stop bothering him because he's not quite sure that he won't kill the next time.

______________________________________________________________

Severus woke up feeling better than he ever did before. He first got confused because he was sure that he caused enough lacerations to kill himself. He sat up, not noticing that he could sit, and finally saw his surroundings for the first time. It was very dark but he can still see due to some light. Everything stretches to nowhere and he seems ti be alone in this place.

 _'Where am I?'_ Severus thought as he noticed that he's currently sitting on the ground. He was in awe when he found out that he can sit let alone stand now. It's almost as if like the waves never happened to him. He just assumed that he must be dead. Though this isn't what he thought the afterlife would look like. 

Out of nowhere, a familiar figure appeared. It walked closer until it was visible enough for Severus to see. He looked at the figure and finally knew the identity of his new companion. However, he was not prepared when it said something to him.

"Welcome to _Purgatory_ , Severus Tobias Snape-Prince-Ravenclaw." Death said monotonously.


	14. Chapter 14

"Welcome to _Purgatory_ , Severus Tobias Snape-Prince-Ravenclaw." Death said monotonously.

"Purgatory?" he asked Severus.

"The bond was destroyed. Hence, you're already dead. You are just here for a while since you're not evil, but you have made bad decisions in your life." 

"I see. So does that mean Harry's free to fully love somebody else then?" 

"The Master of Death?" Death asked, surprised that a tortured soul kept on hurting itself even afterlife.

"Yes, that's him! Is he happy?" the former potions master longed that he finally had made a useful decision for once in his time of living. 

"Actually, he's quite sad and angry because you're half-dead." 

"Half-dead? What do you mean half-dead?! You told me I'm already dead not moments ago!" Severus gritted his teeth at the thought of failing. Even with an all out suicide attempt, he failed. Was he really such a failure?

"Half-dead, because you're still in a coma. The moment they release the statis on your body, you die. Atleast that's how it's supposed to be. But then, the Master of Death intervened and unconsciously tied you to stay in purgatory. Since both of you are soulmates, and he has taken you back as his mate when the bond has just been broken, it made your soul halt from going directly to heaven."

"But you said purgatory is where souls are judged and purified.." Death laughed at the naivety of his companion.

"Yes, it is. But you do know that you're one of the purest souls that I have encountered? Not many people would actively hurt themselves to make others happy in their own will."

"Wait..You said that Harry has taken me back? Are you sure about that, I mean he was getting married to Ginevra when I tried to kill myself." he asked, confused about the whole thing.

"Oh, you didn't know?"

"Know what?" Severus' heart raced.

"That your dominant rejected you because he's under duress of compulsions and spells."

"W-what?" he said with a voice no more that a whisper.

"Master of Death is still susceptible to compulsions even if he is powerful. He was under duress when he rejected you, and now that he is purged, he finally sees the truth."

Severus couldn't believe what he was hearing. All of his self pity and sacrifices are wasted for nothing. His knees buckled and he knelt feeling like he ruined it. Harry actually _wants_ him. He let out a sob at the thought of having disappointed his dominant. Everything he had yearned for was so close and yet so far, he just didn't know it. _Why must he suffer so much?_

He looked at Death who was standing in front of him, holding his scythe while not actually doing anything. He needs to know if there's a chance for him to still wake up. He won't give up on his dominant this time! After all, Death said that he was only _Half-dead._  
______________________________________________________________

  


Harry and the others had just exited Gringotts. Lucius excused himself midway in order to file the restraining order to the ministry. This will surely stop their attempts to control him. 

They had just finished having him claim his titles when Kingsley appeared. He told him that he has found disturbing things about Dumbledore that had been kept under wraps for many years. Kingsley had found out that Dumbledore had not only successfully controlled people's lives and titles since before the First War, but he had also destroyed relationships and soulmates just to continue secretly ruling the British Wizarding World.

Goblins have given numerous soulmates dying because of false rejections and beliefs, but one case stood out the most. It seems like Tom Riddle was a Dominant Dark Fae who got insane because his Submissive died. He knew that the book that Slughorn wanted to give him was littered with compulsions, so he denied, wanting to concentrate to have a life that would make his mate happy. The death certificate stated that the Submissive died due to the Killing Curse, and that his death made Tom lose his mind which made him susceptible to Dumbledore's manipulations.

Hearing that made Harry worried about his submissive. Should Dumbledore know that his mate is Severus, then the old man would try anything to ruin him. He doesn't want to risk losing him ever again. He thanked Kingsley about the information and compromised on meeting on another day for the charges. Right now, he wants to check on his mate.

Lucius finally finished filing the restraining order to the ministry. He sighed as he raked a hand through his hair. Most people on the ICW are still firm believers of Dumbledore save for the neutral pure-bloods. He thinks that those people either are spiked or just grateful of the things that the old coot had _done_.

They will need solid evidence of everything that he has committed. He just hopes that the others see the true colors of the headmaster and not fall under his grandfatherly act. He went to the fireplace and flooed to the Prince Manor. 

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Harry bellowed as he held his mate's hand. It was a bit cold, but not cold enough to be a corpse. 

"I apologize, Harry. But you need to understand that I haven't encountered a case like this before. You accepted him as your mate when the bond has been broken. I cannot guarantee that he will wake up again."

"But the third wave didn't even happen!" Lucius decided to intervene the two.

"I am aware. But by giving up on Harry, he unconsciously had broken the bond fully. He didn't feel the wave because he's already numb from all the lacerations he inflicted on himself. He only felt the need to finish the job."

"H-he gave up on me?" Harry asked, dumbfounded. 

"I'm afraid he did. He only wanted to make you happy, Harry, and if killing himself would make you fully love Ginny, then he would gladly do it." Healer Davis sighed.

"Why would he do that? Why didn't fight for me?" he asked, looking at his mate sadly.

"He's too blindly in love that he doesn't even consider himself to matter anymore. As for the other question, he doesn't know that you're under influence of potions." The elder Malfoy answered.

"Why didn't you tell him?!"

"Outer forces cannot intervene between bonds, if we try to speak of it, magic will prevent us." 

Harry didn't speak after that. He just stared at the serene face of his submissive whilst squeezing the slightly cold hand. He cannot explain what he's feeling about the situation. From the fact that there's no reassurance that his mate will wake up to the part where his mate doesn't care about himself anymore. 

"Isn't there a way to wake him up?" Harry said as he closed his eyes.

Lucius and Healer Davis looked at each other. They were at a loss of words. Both of them cannot think of another way for Severus to wake up. As far as they know, he's in statis and releasing him from it will result in his immediate death. 

Suddenly, they heard the distinct sound of someone flooing into the Manor. The elder Malfoy decided to check, since the there are only a handful people who had access to the floo. He surprised when he was suddenly hugged by familiar arms. 

"Cissy! It's been a month! Why aren't you responding to my letters?" Lucius hugged his wife. 

"Haven't I told you not to bother me during research?" Cissy said as she raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

Narcissa had decided to go to one of their properties in Italy in order to conduct a research about broken bonds. She was very adamant to not be disturbed during research so she decided to go away. It had been hard on the first week, but he was soon distracted with looking after his brother to even notice her departure. He still sent her the occasional letters though.

"Right, about that.."

"About what, Lucius?" she asked while walking towards the settee and spelling her trunk to it's original size.

"Young Harry has been purged yesterday in Gringotts." 

"Well that's great news! That means Severus won't have to suffer anymore!" 

"Actually, he's in statis induced comatose right now." he sighed as he motioned his wife to follow him to Severus' chambers.

Inside was Harry hugging his brother's flaccid form on the bed while murmuring apologetically. Healer Davis was at the side, watching the dominant's attempts of waking up his submissive. Cissy was saddened at the sight of him in such a state. She coughed in order to make her presence known. 

"L-lady Malfoy! I didn't know you were there!" Harry stuttered as he sets his mate down on the bed gently.

"There's no need for such formality. Call me Narcissa, or Cissy if you'd like Harry." she let out a small smile at his nod.

"Now, I need you to tell me everything that had happened."

The three of them instantly talked about what happened for the past month. From the lies of Dumbledore to the attempted suicide of Severus. Narcissa furrowed her eyebrows and asked for a more detailed version on occasion. She seems to realize something that the others seem to have forgotten. In addition to that, she remembers that she had read from a book that she got from the Black Library that closely resembles the situation Harry and Severus is in. 

After telling what happened, she went back to the living room and took out a large tome from her trunk. She went back inside Severus' chambers with a hopeful but determined look on her face.

"Gentlemen, I believe I have something that may interest you," she says as she sets down the tome in front of them.

_It's gonna be a long night._


	15. Chapter 15

An unused room in Grimmauld Place was cleared for the ritual. The floor had candles and runic symbols all around in precise positions. Harry was in the middle and he had a determined look in his face as Narcissa drew more runic symbols on his naked torso. 

They grew anxious as the Dominant Dark Veela closed his eyes and drifted off to darkness. For the past hours they have been researching about broken bonds of people with creature inheritances. Apparently, the tome that Narcissa had got from the Black Library was made by Dark Veelas eons ago. 

The book had explained that the broken bonds that have been mended tend to take a toll out of the Submissive mate. It will halt the process of magic extraction and will rejuvenate the organ failure. This can take from a few hours to weeks depending on the stage when the bond was mended. In occasion of it happening during the third stage, the Dominant and Submissive must meet before all of the sub's magic depletes. There were no records of a bond mending after it broke off. 

Luckily, the book had also a ritual that can make soulmates meet each other in a different plane. This plane however caters the physical form of the soulmates regardless of physical injury. The main purpose of this was to reunite mates in which one has a severe mental illness. They figured that this will help Harry communicate with Severus, wherever he is. All of them are hoping that this ritual could restore the broken bond. After all, Harry was known for making the impossible possible.

Harry woke up in the same dark void as before. He quickly got up on his feet and started to shout out his mate's name. Since their bond is broken, he cannot sense Severus anymore. He's gonna have to search for him the manual way.

"Severus! Angel! Where are you?! Talk to me, love!" Harry yelled out pleading to his mate.

He was getting worried because his submissive wasn't answering back. But that was until he sensed someone brushing against his shoulders. He yanked the air before him, and he was pleased when he felt a forearm. He gently tugs his mate until he was close enough to caress his beloved's face.

"Severus. I finally found you." Harry smiled when he felt his submissive's face warm up. His Dominant Dark Veela got even more satisfied when Severus started purring. He can't help but follow his baser instincts and wrap his mate in his arms.

______________________________________________________________

  


Severus gasped as he was suddenly swept away to a pitch dark place. The last thing he remembers was begging Death to give him another chance to live. Death gave him a sympathetic look but still denied because it is against the rules. He tried and tried to beg until he felt a sensation resembling the pulling force of a portkey and now here he was. 

His heart skipped a beat when he heard Harry call out his name from afar. He tried to answer back but he had difficulty speaking. He held his throat and gasped as the pain shot out and spread throughout his body. His knees buckled and he found himself kneeling on the floor. _What's happening to me?_

As if hearing him, a voice told him that this place caters the physical qualities of themselves in the real world. In short terms, he would need to find his dominant without the use of his voice. He must reserve it when he finally meets with him.

Severus got up again and started walking. The second time Harry yelled out his name, he quickly ran to the source, but before he can locate his mate, the sound moved away. His inner submissive whimpered as he couldn't obey his dominant's wishes.

"Severus! Angel! Where are you?! Talk to me, love!" Harry's pleading voice called out from his west.

His feet nimbly followed the source of the sound again, hoping that he can finally be with his mate. And then, there it is. He brushed against something as he was running which made him do a double take. He smiled tearfully as he finally felt the hands of his mate grasp his forearm.

"Severus. I finally found you." he blushed when felt his dominant cup his face with his warm hands.

The submissive purred at the contact and was surprised when Harry pulled him closer. He closed his eyes as he felt his dominant hug him. He couldn't be happier that he's finally with Harry.

They spent their time together cuddling while discussing everything that has happened. The smaller teen confessed that he thought that he died without ever feeling loved. He thought that nobody wanted a freak like him. Severus got so emotional to the point that Harry needed to soothe his insecurities and concerns more often than not. It made him guilty that he wasn't there when his submissive was at his lowest.

Severus at some point fell asleep from exhaustion in which Harry ever so fondly shook his head to. He adjusted his mate's head to his shoulder and cherished the time that they had. He needs to find a way to wake up Severus from purgatory, _but how?_  
______________________________________________________________

  


Harry woke up from the ritual beyond feeling indignant as hell when he heard that Dumbledore was attacking the wards placed on the door. He almost had no time to say a proper goodbye to his submissive before their connection broke. Apparently they had forgotten that he still has access to Grimmauld Place as well as the other order members.

Sirius saw Harry's face and immediately called upon his family's magic and evicted them out. He should've done that sooner. It seems like it ruined his cub and Severus' meeting on the other plane. When asked what happened, Harry gave them a goofy grin and told them everything.

He told them that he finally had the chance to hold him in his arms. That he and Severus cuddled as they sorted out everything that hinders them from being together. His cub's eyes burned with affection as he mentioned how he felt when Severus fell asleep on his shoulder.

Narcissa however was shocked when she found out that her closest friend was in Purgatory. As far as she knew, only dead people go there, but her friend is clearly still alive! She figured that maybe all isn't lost for Severus as it meant that he could still be awakened. If so, she also needs to know if their bond can be revived as well. She excused herself from them and went to the library. She needs to see if a soul in Purgatory can still go back if their vessel is still active.

Harry wanted to try the ritual again but to his dismay, it can only be done once. The ritual can only cater one interaction per soulmate. The only major flaw of the ritual apparently. He whined as he thought of Severus being alone again on Purgatory. _Maybe he can talk to Death, he had done that once when he died on the Final Battle,_ he thought as he continued on his day.

They still needed to press charges on Dumbledore and his pawns. If he thought that Harry was still the naive puppet that can still be controlled, then he is in for a surprise. He planned on stripping the old man of all his titles on the next ICW meeting with Sirius and Lucius.

He has been a menace for too long. He cannot let him roam around as his mate suffers from everything that he has ever done. Perhaps he can make him pay in _another_ way before they send him to for the Kiss. As for his _"friends",_ he along with Neville, Luna, and Draco had planned to make them suffer in Hogwarts on their Eight Year.

The school was still under repair by the staff and volunteers. It was also still inhabited by some that have lost their homes or loved ones during the war considering that the Final Battle had only finished at least a month and a half ago. 

Harry grunted when Lucius told him to get dressed. He had anticipated that they will meet with Kingsley today. As much as he was happy to have their case moved up, he was also irritated that there's a chance that he'll bump into them. With a slightly heavy heart, he got dressed and waited for them at the living room.

Walburga had finally stopped shrieking when he and Padfoot explained to her a week ago everything that Dumbledore did. She was shocked to say the least and apologized to Sirius for all the things that she did when she thought that her eldest was lost in Dumbledore's clutches.

"Are you ready to go, Harry?" Lucius asked as he straightened the nonexistent creases on his robe.

"More or less," he said as Padfoot finally arrived. 

All of them went to the fireplace to floo to the Ministry of Magic. They were on their way to Kingley's office when they saw a flash of a beard and redheads. Harry groaned when he spotted Dumbledore and his cronies making their way towards him. _Life just seems to be getting better and better it seems._


	16. Chapter 16

"Harry, my boy, I was hoping if I can have a bit of your time?" Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling.

"No." Harry composed himself for a second before looking at the old coot. 

"But Harry, it is of major importance! It's about what happened during your wedding with Ginevra." Lucius flinched as he felt Harry's magic beginning to pulse around.

"I'm gonna have to press charges." he said clenching his hands into fists.

"There's no need for that, my boy. I'm sure that everything was just out of place at that time. You wouldn't want to break Ginevra's heart, would you, Harry?" Ginny kept her head down the whole time. She doesn't want to end up like her brother.

"I'm afraid my godson doesn't have to answer that, Dumbledore. Especially now that he's been purged of all your manipulations." 

"I wouldn't do a such thing! Oh dear, I do believe that Azkaban has done a lot to you, Sirius. Have you considered visiting a mind healer?" 

"Sirius has been cleared by a mind healer to be sane and sound as soon as he was given a pardon. Perhaps it is you who needs one as it seems that you are clearly delusional." Lucius vouched coolly, placing his aristocratic mask in place.

"I had hoped that it is only temporary mind damage but it is clearly far worse! Harry, you need to listen to us, your godfather here has clearly turned dark!"

"Listen to the headmaster, Harry! Your parents wouldn't want you or Sirius to join the dark side." Molly said while trying to make Ginny act out.

"Besides, you proposed to Ginny so that means you have to take responsibility. You're just confused, Harry. You're not gay, you've loved Ginny since the end of Fifth Year, remember?" the memory of him thinking about her that way made him cringe. 

"Well, he's been under spells and potions isn't he? The law clearly doesn't see coerced proposals as legal engagements, do they?" the elder Malfoy hissed. _Why won't they just sod off and leave them alone?_

"And I don't believe that Harry would ever replace Ginny because he obviously loves her. You wouldn't actually think that he'll replace Ginny with a bloke, would you?" Hermione countered.

"She's right, Harry. I know you don't like boys as much as the rumor mill says you do. They also said that you fancy Snape, can you believe it? It's utterly ridiculous! You hate that greasy git and was actually happy when he resigned, remember?" the redhead said as her mother nudged he to get closer to Harry.

Memories of Severus came flooding into his mind. He couldn't help but think of all the things that he had done so wrongly in the past.

_Him yelling at Severus that he doesn't care about him and that he leaves him alone._

_Him seeing his mate collapse at the alcove from a memory in the dreamscape._

_Him smiling smugly while drinking his pumpkin juice as the headmaster announces of Severus' resignation._

_Him looking at his submissive wrapped in bandages because he cannot take it anymore and gave up on him._

_And finally, him regretting everything that he's ever done as his submissive breaks down in his arms in the dreamscape._

Little did he know that his eyes were currently flashing in between red and dark viridian as he reminisced. Harry's magic swirled faster and his hands ached to break something. The Dark Veela within him lashing and telling him that it was all their fault that it happened.

Luckily for them, Kingsley had arrived after sensing the sudden outburst of magic outside his office. He guided them inside his office as he gave a look of disapproval at Dumbledore and his pawns. They really should stop before one of them gets killed.

The four of them listed piles and piles of complaints regarding all of Dumbledore's crimes. Each of the charges are either backed up by the audit made by the goblins or by some witnesses. They are hoping that all of the charges were enough to have him sentenced to the Kiss.

Harry's mind wandered as his companions steadily talked about the old coot's incarceration. He's feeling the urge to go home again. It's almost as if like something bad is going to happen. 

He quickly went towards the fireplace and flooed to Prince Manor, ignoring the calls of his companions. He wasn't sure what caused it, but he knows that there's something. And he'll be damned if something happens to his submissive.  
______________________________________________________________

 

Narcissa and Remus flipped page after page on tomes about the afterlife. So far, they had found out that there _was_ a way for souls to regain consciousness if they're stuck in Purgatory. The book just didn't say how. Now here they are, rummaging all the books about soulmates that they could put their hands on.

They already had the Library in Grimmauld Place emptied with the help of Sirius' mother and are currently searching in the Prince's library. It wasn't easy checking books because most of them are quite old and dusty. Others are warded and some are written in another language they cannot read nor translate.

Remus stopped turning when he got distracted by a page. It was a ritual for summoning Death himself. This could work. Since Harry was the Master of Death, meaning someone who's not afraid of dying and has possessed three of the Deathly Hallows at some point in their life, then he can convince Death to escort Severus back to his vessel.

He showed Narcissa his findings which earned him an excited hug. They were quite happy of they've found but then they still decided to continue searching. They didn't want to rely on just one solution, and it's all for Harry and Severus. If there's somebody who deserves to be happy, then it's those two.  
______________________________________________________________

 

After his quick reunion with his dominant in another plane, he found himself in Purgatory once again. But this time, Death wasn't around to talk with. It seems like his excessive pleading the last time made him go away. He sighed and decided to take a walk around.

Severus walking when a flash of blinding light came from behind him. He turned around and to his surprise, he found Evan looking up at him with wide eyes.

"E-evan?" he said as he approached his friend. He was one of the forced pure-bloods to serve Voldemort. 

"Severus! What happened to you?!" the blonde said, quite shocked that his friend was looking evidently younger than he's supposed to be.

"My glamour was removed before I went here. What about you? Why are you here?"

"I just died in Azkaban, I think. As it turns out, Dumbledore petitioned Avery to be killed a week ago, so here I am." Severus was outraged. Every Slytherin knew that Evan and Avery are mates. 

"I'm so sorry for asking." he bowed his head involuntarily to apologize.

"Well, don't be. I just hope that Avery and I will meet soon." he said as he raked a hand over his hair.

"So, how long have you been here?" 

"I-i honestly don't know. But I think it's been a week or so." he shrugged.

"A week? Why did you die, Severus? I'm pretty sure that Lucius had kept you away from the Final Battle, so what happened?" 

"I tried to commit suicide." Severus stared at him for a while before looking away and whispering. 

"What was that?" Evan said as he lifted Severus' chin with his finger.

"I t-tried to kill myself.." he stated, quite flustered while he removed the finger off his chin.

Evan was quite taken by the way Severus' face turned bright red. It looked endearing on him. He couldn't help but hug his friend to empathize. However, his elven instincts were soon overwhelmed when he caught Severus' scent. His eyes widened in shock when he finally realized what his friend is.

Severus is a _Submissive Dark Veela._  
______________________________________________________________

Dumbledore cursed when the door to the Minister's office finally closed. He got the reaction from Harry that he suspected. So it seems like his pawn at Gringotts isn't lying when he said that young Harry has a mate. He long had known that Harry was a Dominant Dark Veela, but he wasn't sure if he had a mate, even if most of them are born in pairs.

Should he learn whom this submissive mate is, then he would make sure that he/she would rue the day they were born. He could make the submissive see the light and use it as a leverage to Harry, Sell the submissive to the highest bidder as a sex slave, or He could just kill it to avoid further complications. After all, he did kill the majority of soulmates in Wizarding Britain.


	17. Chapter 17

"Evan, what are you doing?" Severus said as he tried to break free of his friend's grip.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Severus! I don't know what came over me." he quickly lets go and distances himself.

"It's okay, Evan. I think you're just missing Avery. After all, you both are mated, aren't you not?" 

"Y-you're probably right." there was a pregnant pause before Evan spoke again.

"If you don't mind me asking," 

"Yes?" 

"Why did you tried to commit suicide, Severus?" the brunette fidgetted and looked down on the barely visible floor.

"I..i felt very unwanted, Evan. My dominant told me that everything would be much better if I didn't exist. So I did the only logical thing for a submissive to do to make their mate happy." he sadly smiled and wiped the lone tear that fell down his cheek.

Evan's face went from very pale to a vibrant shade of red. As a dominant himself, he knows that the one thing they are all voided to do was hurt their mate. Hearing that his friend tried to kill himself because of rejection made his blood boil. He cannot imagine what he will feel like if the same thing happened to his Avery. 

"No, Evan! Don't be mad! Everything's alright now." he defended, not noticing the tears that followed.

"Alright?! Alright?! Severus, he hurt you!" Evan said as he gripped the submissive's shoulders. No one could hurt his friend like that.

"He was under duress when it happened. H-he didn't mean any of those things.." 

"But still! Severus, don't lie to me, you're extremely hurt even if he didn't do it intentionally." 

"Y-yeah..what about it?" his voice cracked before sobbing into his friend's arms. 

Severus has felt better ever since Harry told him he's sorry and that he really loves him. However, that didn't remove the emotional damage it has left on him. Since it was in his nature to be silent, he tries his best to bury the problem and pretend that everything's fine. 

"I-I love him, I really do. But I can't help myself of feeling inadequate and hurt.."

"Listen, Severus. In creature bonds, it's normal for the submissive to feel distraught if their dominant deems them lacking or unimportant in any way. Just talk to him when you wake up. Tell him everything, it will help on mending your relationship." Evan said as a blinding flash issued out of nowhere. 

"Evan Rosier," Death looked at the blonde.

"That's me."

"Your judgement has been done. You are now fit to go to heaven," Evan lets go of Severus to stand next to Death.

"Is there anyone waiting for me?"

"Better hurry up I suppose, your submissive is at the gate waiting for you next to St. Peter." Evan smiled at the thought of Avery waiting for him. He turned to Severus and looked at his eyes.

"Severus, can you promise me that you'll try to fix your relationship with your dominant? Can you promise me that?" the brunette morosely nodded. Evan hugged him one last time before letting himself be escorted out of Purgatory. 

He really needs to talk to Harry about his insecurities. 

______________________________________________________________

Everything was not going to plan. First was Harry being purged and pressing charges, and now his petition was blocked. The filthy death eater hung himself in his cell even before his execution date. He was supposed to siphon his magic inconspicuously as the Unspeakables guide him to the Dementor for the Kiss.

He's also having problems with Ginny. It seems like she's grown wary of pursuing Harry anymore. He knows that it was due to Ronald being sent to St. Mungos just a day or two ago. They have thought of pressing charges on Harry about it, but the law exempts acts of outburst from a Dominant if their Submissive was threatened in any way. 

Dumbledore was disturbed from his thoughts when an owl from Gringotts flew in his office. He hastily opened the contents and shooed the bird away. Just as expected, another letter was inside alongside the long list of debts issued to him. 

The letter stated that there had been a spotting of someone resembling Severus' features. They were not sure so they made sure to get some evidence for him to review. It took quite a while, considering the high security of the cafè alongside it having wards.

What made him shocked however was the photo attached to the said letter. It was a picture of a young man with dark eyes and equally short dark hair alongside a very pale complexion sitting near the window inside a local cafè. There is only one person in this world that looks and dresses like that, and the only way that Severus could look like this is because of one thing.

It was so obvious! How come he hadn't seen it sooner! The disease that was written in the resignation letter was because Harry rejected him. Maybe if he doused Severus instead, then he will have control of both of their inheritances. 

He gave out a mirthless laugh as he finally found the solution to all his problems. In this way, he won't have to share the vaults and titles anymore. He doesn't need the Weasleys nor Granger anymore. With a grin on his face, he began to write back to his friend in Gringotts about his new plan, and this time, he's gonna make sure that he's not gonna fail.

______________________________________________________________

Harry immediately went to his submissive's room after arriving via floo. Nothing seems to be out of place in his opinion, but that was until he saw a lone tear fell from Severus' cheek. He sits on the bed and wipes the tear with a handkerchief. 

His hand twitches as he tugs his hair with a pained grunt. It was obvious that his mate was hurting. He just didn't know the reason but he was sure of it. He needs to find a solution _fast_. He was about to exit the room when Remus and Narcissa came running with a book.

They gave out a breath of relief before ushering him to the settee. Remus opened the book and told him all about the ritual that can summon Death. Harry's mood got brighter and brighter as they relay the information to him. 

There wasn't anything complicated about the ritual, but they do need a safe place to conduct it. Narcissa told them that they can do it at one of the vacant rooms upstairs. Without missing a beat, Harry told them that they should conduct it now. Both of them tried to resonate the time for proper preparations but Harry just told them that he really needs to talk to Death. He doesn't want Severus to stay in Purgatory a minute longer.

Remus firecalled Lucius and Sirius about the ritual while Cissy fixed the room. Harry on the other hand stayed with Severus, occasionally squeezing his mate's hand in the process. He only left his beloved once Cissy said that everything is in place.

In the middle of the precisely positioned candles was a plethora of runic symbols drawn in blood with a few trinkets that looked like sacrifices. Narcissa guided Harry near the altar and closed the door. Lucius placed the wards as Sirius and Remus lighted up the last of the candles. 

Harry was then told to say the written chant on the book three times. He quickly memorized it and closed his eyes. He repeated the chant as said in the tome and just as he finished, the temperature dropped with the candles flickering before burning to an eerie red. 

There, standing in the middle was Death holding his scythe. No one moved as Harry walked closer and bowed at Death. He hasn't seen him since the Final Battle. 

"Master of Death, you have summoned thee?" 

"Uhhmm, yes. I'll go straight to the point then. Is there any way to revive my mate?"

"Your mate? You mean the distraught soul in Purgatory?" 

"T-that's him!" Harry's mood crumpled a bit when he heard the word _distraught._ So his mate _is_ hurting.

"I believe I can't help you with that. His soul is trapped in Purgatory due to the unlikely state he's experienced. Your bond had just severed when you accepted him as your submissive. Not only that, his soul is also one of the purest I've ever seen, and that's saying a lot considering I've been escorting souls for a very long time. The only solution to set him free of that place is if the statis placed on his body is removed, but that would immediately kill him and send him to heaven. Unless.." 

"Unless what?!" Harry asked in a desperate tone. He will do _anything_ just to revive his mate. He couldn't imagine living knowing that he's the very reason his _everything_ is taken away from him.

"Unless you exchange his soul for another," Death faced him as he took his scythe from his back.

"If that is all, then I'm afraid I have to go. A guy named Mulciber had just died in Azkaban, I believe he was sentenced to death due to a petition but committed suicide before his execution date." As fast as he appeared, he vanished from their sight with everything going back in place. 

Harry grinned when Death left as he thought of the perfect person to _replace_ his submissive in Purgatory, and he couldn't be happier knowing that the poor sod will surely end up in _Hell._


	18. Chapter 18

Dumbledore sighed as Molly Weasley came barging into his office about the expenses on Ron's stay at St. Mungos. She then questioned him about their next course of action to get Harry's money. She's getting impatient of all the distractions from their goal. She also stated that Ginny is starting to lose interest on getting the money. Hermione was beginning to doubt their goals as well. He honestly doesn't care and he just wants to get rid of them himself but the other Weasleys would get suspicious. 

So far, his friend had found a dark potion that makes the victim be indebted to the drinker. It was like a receptive and a compulsion potion combined into one. There was no antidote to this which makes it even more illegal in the eyes of the law. This was banned in all countries and was only written on the most ancient tomes. It just so happens that his friend at Gringotts has a copy of this.

He cannot wait to slip Severus this potion. This will make that elusive snake go back to his original position. Everything will turn out as it should be before Lord Prince had intervened his plans. Perhaps he can even make the Slytherin go back on teaching. That will cut back a lot of money from Hogwarts, he's sure about that. The letter would've been sent by now if it weren't for the distraction yelling in front of him. He was about to spell her to shut up when the door opened with Kingsley and a handful of Aurors in tow.

"Arrest him," Kingsley motioned at the Aurors which quickly apprehended the headmaster before he can even draw his wand. The minister noticed the parchment on the table and immediately took it.

"W-what's going on?! I demand an explanation this instant!" Dumbledore said as he played as an outraged falsely accused.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you are under arrest for Line Theft, Accessory to Child Abuse, First Degree Murder, Embezzlement, Fraud, Forgery, Coercion, Usage of Dark Potions and Spells which are also Illegal, Larceny, Breaking Soulmate Bonds, Slander, and so on. I cannot memorize the list of charges as it is too long to remember."

Molly Weasley was shocked. She needs to get out of there before they can arrest her. It seems as if like everything was falling apart. They will have to make another plan to get into Harry's vaults. She casually tried to leave the room but then an Auror fired a stunner at her. 

"And that includes you Mrs. Weasley. Gentlemen, if you please." the other Aurors placed the same handcuffs on her before serving as a guide.

Kingsley looked away from the parchment and glared at the old coot. It seems like he was in the middle of planning something when they had arrived.

"It appears like we have to add Attempted Abduction to your case, Dumbledore."

"I did not do such thing!" the old coot defended as he tried to inconspicuously call Fawkes but no to avail. He made sure that that bird would be bonded to him so what could've possibly had gone wrong?

"So this letter to a goblin in Gringotts about your plan on abducting, drugging and coercing Severus is a lie? The potion mentioned here is also considered dark and illegal." he asked in a sarcastic voice as he spelled away the parchment for further evidence.

"How dare you say that! Severus was like a son to the headmaster!" Molly argued from behind. She struggled against the Aurors grip and stated to shriek like a harpy.

It wasn't a good sight. The Aurors guarding her loosened their grip at her voice. Molly tried to escape once more but being petrified prevented her from moving.

He looked at the two of them in an unimpressed manner before sending them a silencing spell and dismissing the Aurors. He told them to return immediately after placing the two in a temporary magic neutral cell in the Auror Department. All of the Aurors nodded and exited the office.

He was happy that after five hours of filing charges got him an immediate green light from Madame Bones in the DMLE. She stated that they have been quite suspicious about Dumbledore but they don't have the evidence to charge him. 

Kingsley sighed as he checked behind Dumbledore's desk for some paper work. They cannot risk apprehending all of them at the same time due to their history of sending dark curses. For now, he would have to have a look around the office for more evidence before taking Granger and the two Weasleys to custody.

______________________________________________________________

Hermione and Ginny had just finished visiting Ron from St. Mungos. They were currently on their way back to Hogwarts. Both of them are starting to think if what they are doing is still worth the money. Ron however, was a different story. He kept on insisting that they should get a share of the fame and fortune because they risked their lives on the yearly tasks and as well as being his friend.

The other Weasleys didn't take it too kindly that Ron casted a dark memory spell on Harry. They also denied him the preferred treatment for his burns. The medical bill went so high to the point that Mr. Weasley had to directly use all his pay from the Ministry. So it's easy to say that he wasn't happy about what they're doing anymore.

As they both went through the Fat Lady, both of them were shocked when they're suddenly spelled with stunners. Inside the Griffyndor Common Room was the Minister himself alongside some Aurors. 

"Ms. Hermione Jean Granger and Ms. Ginevra Molly Weasley, would you please follow us? We would like to have a word with you." the two girls looked at each other before following them outside the room. Many of their housemates started chattering and writing to their relatives.

It seems as if like they are both into trouble. They just hope that Dumbledore had better get them out of this mess. The best course of action right now is to do whatever they are told. This should buy them time as the headmaster clears up their name.

______________________________________________________________

Harry ran to his submissive's room right after Death disappeared. He wants to look at his mate before killing Dumbledore himself. He thought of all the ways he could torture and prolong the old coot’s agony before killing him slowly. That meddler doesn’t deserve to live after all of things he had done not only to him and his mate, but to everyone he has manipulated. 

“Don’t worry angel, just a little longer and we’ll finally be together.” he said as he held his mate’s hand before getting a hold of the sound of rushed footsteps coming towards the room. He cautiously held his wand and looked up at the door.

The said door suddenly burst open to reveal a panting Lucius. He stopped short in front of him before leaning on his cane to catch his breath. 

Harry just hopes that whatever Lucius came for wasn’t gonna destroy their plans. He called Viskey for a glass of water and gave it to the elder Malfoy who gladly took it.

“It’s Dumbledore,” Lucius stated after he spelled the glass away.

“What about the old coot?” 

“He’s been apprehended alongside Molly Weasley at his office earlier by Kingsley and some Aurors.” Harry let out a breath of relief at the news. He may not need to _kill_ him after all, but that doesn’t mean he can't torture him.

“And my _friends_?”

“They got arrested not thirty minutes ago, except for Ronald, he’s on hospital arrest. Apparently, he broke his spine with his left leg and had acquired third degree burns. The healer said that he has to wear neck and back braces for the rest of his life! Also, his burns could only be treated with a muggle procedure called skin grafting, but is bloody expensive and time consuming to get.”

“It serves him right, some best mate he is.” his Dark Veela howled in joy at the thought of them suffering.

“I almost forgot. Harry, Kingsley requests you to attend on the trial to attest to their crimes. Minerva and a few others are also gonna be there.”

“Oh, I’ll be there, alright. I need to make sure that he’ll be sentenced to the Kiss.”

“That’s actually a great idea, Harry.” Lucius said as he understood Harry’s reference. In exchange for Severus’ soul, he will offer that meddler to Death. He’s sure that his soul wouldn’t even go to Purgatory for judgement and immediately go to Hell.

“But on the other hand, isn’t it considered unfair that he’ll get off easily by dying instead of suffering?”

“I think the goblins also have laws of their own, and I will also make my _personal_ visit with them before they’re sentenced to death.” he gave out a crazed chuckle before sitting down on his mates’ bed once more. Harry then proceeded to lie down and cuddle his submissive.

Lucius didn’t miss the quick flicker of the teen’s eyes as he laughed. He shook his head and went to alert the others of the news. They need to plan out their next course of action and monitor Harry as well. He’s afraid that he would kill Dumbledore before he could even be Kissed by the Dementor. As much as he wants that old coot to be ripped to shreds for all his crimes, he still doesn't want Harry to be sent to Azkaban for killing that old meddler. Though, even as it may, they’re finally close on taking down Dumbledore and his cronies.

_The tables have finally turned in their favour._


	19. Chapter 19

The trial had started with them waiting for the accused. It seems like Dumbledore and the others had been attacked on their way. No one can say what or whom really attacked them, but they do know that whatever it is left a lot of damage to the old coot and his cronies. Dumbledore got his left eye damaged and his right hand severed for trying to fight back, Ginny and Hermione received bruises and large slightly major gashes, Molly got a mild concussion which resulted in a slight problem with her cognitive skills, and Ron got knocked out. He is now sporting muggle crutches since his father denied him on any treatment available as a lesson for his actions.

Harry had to hide his grin when he finally saw the results of what he had done. He was hoping for more damage on Dumbledore, but at least he sliced of his wand hand and his left eye. He would've had inflicted more damage, but it would ignite some suspicion on his part. The old coot kept sending him glares but it was hard to recognize it due of the large gauze on his eye.

They had a slight problem during the presenting of evidence. It seems like Dumbledore's small network of connections managed to hide some of the important documents. Fortunately, the goblins came prepared and brought in multiple copies of the files. He could see the old coot grind his teeth once the new evidence were presented to the jury.

Everything was going on smoothly with Dumbledore's lawyer even being at a loss of words for his defendant. Especially when Harry's magic violently flared around the room. This was when the evidence involving the mind manipulation of the marauders to bully Severus was presented. It also didn't help that the next piece of evidence was the letter exchange between Dumbledore and his spy in Gringotts. 

Harry clenched his fists when his submissive's image was presented. There were numerous shots in different angles. Most of them are taken at a cafè while others were taken at a village setting. It seems like the old coot has an ally that's stalking his mate. He wants that bastard to stop following Severus. He controlled his anger very well, but that was until they finally revealed the contents of the letters. 

The letters contained Dumbledore's plan upon abducting, drugging, and compelling Severus when he finally catches him. There was also an implication of having the possibility to just kill or sell him to the highest bidder on the market. Since he was a virgin submissive dark veela, a rare creature inheritance in the Wizarding World, his price would've reached millions of galleons.

This made him stand up from his seat. He didn't notice that he was already out of his seat and making his way to the old coot. Kingsley tried to stop him but one of the jury stated that there's a law allowing a dominant to defend his mate in times of distress. Even as Severus is not present in court, he is still subjected as being disrespected and disparaged. Meaning, the law still applies to him.

The Minister had the Aurors ready just in case that things go out of hand. Harry had changed in appearance and his anger can be felt around the court room. Dumbledore sat helplessly with his hands still in magic-repressing handcuffs while looking at the teen. 

On the other hand, Ginny and Hermione started shivering when Harry finally did what he was set out to do. They don't want to end up like that or worse. All their hopes of Dumbledore rescuing them turned to ashes. The healers came rushing towards the defendant as the violent rage finally left the Harry's system. When the healers finally patched up the old coot's mangled torso, they resumed the trial. Minerva took the stand to attest to the accusations.

"Albus Dumbledore is a man of many faces. He is known by many as the Headmaster of Hogwarts, the Defeater of Grindelwald, the Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump. But behind this is a man who has been controlling and manipulating our world for his greater good." the jury started to chatter while the man in question tried to look innocent, which didn't help his image at all.

"I only saw the truth when Lord Malfoy told me about my former colleague and son's condition. It dissolved the memory charm placed on me for who knows how long. I want to verify that he used compulsions on various students and planned the Shrieking Shack accident. He has killed and stolen from many muggleborn and half-blood students who aren't aware of their inheritances. In fact, he's also the reason of the creation of Voldemort. He murdered Marvolo's mate when they were still students which made him prone to all his manipulations."

"Your Honor! I would like to request for withdrawal." the old coot's barrister cannot find it himself to defend such a horrible man.

"State your reason," Kingsley said as all the people in the room stared at the man.

"I cannot find it to defend such an evil man from being sentenced. Besides, he cannot pay me as he is broke and full of debts. I wish to forfeit on my client." Dumbledore glared at his attorney. How could he dump him in the middle of the hearing?! He will make sure that he will pay for doing such a thing!

"I see. While the first reason is very moral of you, I have decided that the second one is the valid reason of your withdrawal. You may proceed." he said as he pounds the gavel. 

Many people were now shouting at Dumbledore. They were appalled to learn about the horrendous things done behind the grandfatherly image. Most pure-bloods already knew the lies of Dumbledore, but for the supporters of light, they were quite shocked. They refused to believe the accusations but were pacified when they saw the myriad of evidence. The members of the ICW silently discussed about their decision.

The old coot was shocked when the final verdict was decided. He was to sentenced for the Kiss later that day after being stripped of everything while Ginny and Hermione are to spend fifty years in Azkaban after being stripped of magic and their names. Ron and his mother are both in hospital arrest. The healer declared Molly disabled because of her concussion. Her state of mind was so ruined that she was admitted to the Janus Thickey Ward until her death. 

Ronald will to serve under the goblins. He will then go to Azkaban for fifty years once he has paid all of his debts. Kingsley also announced that they will investigate on the identity of Dumbledore's friend. The other Weasleys apologized after the hearing for all the things Molly, Ginny and Ron had done. They even asked if they could pay the debts but Harry declined, saying that it's not theirs to pay for.

The Unspeakables only allowed Harry and Lucius to see Dumbledore get Kissed by the Dementor. They need to be there in order to do the exchange. Both of them said the incantation needed in order to sacrifice a soul to Death. Harry watched as the old coot's eye got drained of life. He hopes that his soul immediately goes to Hell as he doesn't want that man to see his mate in purgatory.

When Dumbledore was nothing more than a soulless vessel, they were escorted out of the room. They were told that the body was to be incinerated with fiendfire. Lucius smoothed the imaginary creases on his robe before following Harry outside. Harry then went to the Prince Manor feeling happier than he ever felt before. He couldn't care less if they follow him or not. The important thing is that his submissive would finally wake! 

Once he apparated to the apparition point outside the wards, he immediately ran towards the Manor with the energy of a child on Christmas Day. He took two steps at a time on climbing the staircase and pushed open the door. What he heard inside his submissive's room made him gape.

_"Potter! What are you doing here?!"_


	20. Chapter 20

"Potter! What are you doing here?!" Draco glared at Harry as he stood in front of the door.

"I'm checking on my submissive," he said rather quickly while casually looking behind the blonde's head.

"Well, Uncle Severus' fine." 

"He's fine? Did he woke up?!"

"Did he woke up?!" the younger Malfoy laughed in a sarcastic manner before he continued,

"Are you an imbecile, Potter? Of course he didn't! He's in a bloody comatose in case you have forgotten." Harry's heart sank as the words repeated in his head like a broken record. The offering didn't work. It means that his mate is still likely stuck inside Purgatory. 

Seeing Harry's crestfallen demeanor made Draco soften up a bit. Sure, he was still mad at him for hurting his godfather in the first place, but he's still not really liable for the things he did. He moved out of the door and let Harry inside the room.

The dark haired teen morosely walked inside until he was in front of Severus' bed. True enough, there was his submissive, still unconscious and pale as he was when he left him earlier that day. He went on his knees and held the cool hand of his mate, squeezing it tight while praying for a miracle to save his beloved.

He can't understand why the sacrifice didn't work. Did the old coot somehow found a way to reverse it? Did that bastard did something to Severus in Purgatory? Is that meddler's soul that dark for Death to decline? He has so many questions running through his mind, all of them pointing out the possibilities of his mate not waking up at all.

Harry felt like he failed Severus. He involuntarily nuzzled his mate due to the extreme sadness and yearning his Dark Veela was feeling. All he wants to do now is to envelop him in his arms until he gives out. It took him fifteen minutes before he followed his instincts and laid next to his submissive. He wrapped his arms around the narrow waist and placed his chin on the top of his angel’s head. He kept his nose buried on the short silky locks of Severus, inhaling the calming scent in order to keep his emotions in check. 

Draco stared at the two and silently shook his head. He also had been hoping that the sacrifice would finally wake his godfather. But alas, the hours he spent watching and waiting were enough to prove that it didn't work. He left the two alone and flooed home. His father needs to know about this.

______________________________________________________________

Lucius made his way towards Gringotts with a grin on his face. His brother would finally leave purgatory and find happiness once and for all. He couldn’t blame Harry when he dashed away right after the old coot got Kissed. If the same thing happened to him, then he would immediately go to check on his beloved himself. He went to the counter and asked if Healer Davis is available. The goblin told him to wait for a moment as he checks.

The elder Malfoy waited for about ten minutes before the goblin returned. He was then escorted to her office. Healer Davis' face scrunched up when she learned that Lucius is there again. The last time he requested her presence was during the second wave. _Did something bad to Severus?_

"Healer Davis," Lucius started, his smile never fading as he sat on the chair corresponding to the desk.

"Lucius, what can I do for you today?" she said, involuntarily holding the medical duffel bag underneath her table.

"I would like you to check up on Severus, today, actually. The old coot had just been Kissed and sacrificed earlier, and I want a complete scan on my brother to check if anything at all happened. " she lets go of the bag and stands from her chair. 

"Then what are you waiting for? I think today's gonna be interesting!" Lucius laughs as he lets her pull him as she activates the floo to Prince Manor.

______________________________________________________________

Severus had never shrieked so high in his entire life. His blood froze when he saw the old coot go through the portal. Well, he can't hurt him anymore, can he? Both of them are just souls wandering in Purgatory.

Albus Dumbledore smiled when he saw Severus off in the distance. He may have died, but that doesn't mean that he'll let Harry be happy with his life. He's gonna make sure that he ruins their relationship. That would show him that no one messes with him!

"Severus, my boy!" he said as he made his way towards the teen.

"D-don't come any closer!" the teen shivered and backed away slowly.

"I do not wish to harm you, child. I only want you to know the truth before my soul gets judged." Severus turned around, avoiding any eye contact with the headmaster. 

"If you don't want to face me, then that's alright, Severus. I understand." he said in an understanding manner, continuing on when he wasn't given any response.

"Dear boy, Harry fancies Ginevra and you know it. They have been dating ever since the summer of their Fifth Year and are going strong ever since. There was just a misunderstanding during their wedding, but it would be resolved soon."

"I don't know what you're talking about." he retorts nervously.

"Ah, but you do know, my boy. I'm sorry to say this, but Harry had just merely confused pity and gratitude with attraction. He obviously had seen this now as he and young Ginerva are now continuing the wedding." 

"H-he wouldn't." Severus' voice cracked.

"My sincerest apologies. I only intent on telling you the truth. If you wake up, you'll see Harry waiting for your return, but only as a ward thankful for your sacrifices. For Merlin's sake, Severus, do you honestly think the boy will love someone basically old enough to be their father? Think about it."

"Yo-you're lying! Harry loves me..."

"As a mentor, Severus. I only gave Harry transition potions to make his feelings more visible. The one he really loves is Ginevra. Would you destroy a loving relationship just to make yourself happy, dear boy?" 

There was a long pause before a blinding light appeared. It seems like his time is up. He needs to add his final words before he gets taken away. After all, it doesn't take much for a submissive to be _doubtful and insecure._

"I almost forgot! Severus, Ginevra is carrying their child. Your foolishness made her sentenced to Azkaban for no valid reason. Lucius accused her of theft and had some of the Weasleys sentenced as well. Because of your false belief, a child will be affected. Do you really want to do this, Severus? It doesn't have to be this way!" Death then escorted the old coot towards another portal leading to Hell. 

The sacrifice was acknowledged immediately as Severus felt the familiar sensation of his consciousness being returned to his body. Even as he got his body back, he can't help but think if the old coot's words were. Sure he was a blatant liar and manipulator, but he never did really lie to him directly. He shook his head and pretended like his heart wasn't smashed again to pieces.

______________________________________________________________

Harry kept on wishing for a miracle. He knew that everything is within his reach. His beloved Severus deserves to live and be happy than anyone else. He tightened his hold on his submissive and wished harder. Maybe then Lady Magic would hear his pleas. 

The moment his mate stirred made Harry's heart soar. Is it possible that Severus is awake? That the sacrifice actually worked? Even if he's wishful thinking, at least it would give him a sense of security that Severus is still there. He gasped when the cool body of his beloved became gradually warm. It was the only evidence he needed to prove that his love is back in his body. He immediately sat up and turned his submissive, just as two dark obsidian eyes looked at him with uncertainty and hurt.


	21. Chapter 21

Harry sighed as he looked at his submissive fast asleep in his arms. His beloved’s eyes were red and poufy from crying and his cheeks still have streak marks. It took him a while to know what was wrong with his mate, but it gladly paid off in the end. Severus had finally broken down and told him everything that had happened when he left. He’s just thankful that his angel decided to talk to him instead of keeping it all in. He told him about his friends dying, but most importantly, he confessed all of his insecurities and doubts.

The Dominant Dark Veela within Harry growled when his mate mentioned about the lies spewed by Dumbledore. It seems like the old coot had managed to get to purgatory after all, even if it’s only for a short time. He honestly thought that he would go straight to hell. Harry vaguely wondered if there is a ritual to summon and destroy a soul, much like what he did to the soul shards in the horcruxes, but as a whole and without a vessel. He played around with the idea for a while before the door suddenly bursts open with Lucius running towards them with a healer in tow.

The first thing that Lucius felt when Draco told him about Harry’s behavior was incredulity. He was confused about the whole situation because he was quite sure that Severus would’ve awoken by now. He just didn’t follow Harry immediately because he wants to ask Healer Davis if she could fully scan his brother when he goes back to Prince Manor. The elder Malfoy immediately ushered their family healer to the nearest floo. If Cissy and Remus are sure that this ritual will awaken Severus, then it’s enough for him to believe it as well. He needs to see it with his own eyes before he believes it. 

He cannot express his disappointment when he saw Harry cradling his brother with worry. _Didn’t the sacrifice work?_

Healer Davis went forward to the bed to look at her patient more closely. With the signs of crying and normal temperature, she was quite sure that he had finally awoken to her relief. This was the first time she had witnessed a close call between two dark veela mates on her whole career as a healer. Usually the submissive dies and the dominant either takes a new mate or kills themselves. 

She conducted a full scan and found out that the gash on his throat is close to fully healing while the lacerations on his arms needs at least a week o before she can finally remove the bandages. It also showed that the poor dear had also lost a stone or three and is malnourished. The last time she noted that he ate a full meal was almost a fortnight ago. So she decided to enervate her patient, the potions needed must be taken after every meal after all.

Severus got so startled to the point that he hugged and buried his face on his dominant’s chest for the second time that day. Harry felt his mate shake and glared at the healer. He’s positive that this was the same healer who was covered in Severus’ blood some days ago. On the other hand, Lucius was quite shocked. He had honestly thought that his brother’s soul is still in purgatory. Maybe he made an error in his judgment earlier, but nevertheless, he’s happy that Severus is finally awake.

“What is wrong with you?!” Harry said as he felt his mate hug him tighter.

“I sincerely apologize if I startled Severus, but he really needs to take a nourishment potion.” she said as she took the vial out of her bag.

“Well you could’ve been more subtle!” he answered while trying to calm down his angel.

Harry gently removed the trembling figure from his person and cupped his submissive’s reddened cheeks. He softly explained about the potion. Severus gradually relaxed as he was told that he was only awakened because he needed to take the nourishment potion because of he’s underweight and malnourished. The healer then called Viskey for some food. The house-elf disappeared and popped back immediately with a tray with a bowl of broth, a salad, various cheese cubes and a goblet of pumpkin juice. Severus ate slowly and took his time eating his food before downing the vial. After that, the healer told Harry that his mate needs to take that potion for the whole month before she checks up on him again. Lucius hugs his brother briefly before escorting Healer Davis back to Gringotts as well as to inform the others of Severus waking.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Harry spent the remainder of their time cuddling his mate again. It truly had been a close one for their relationship. He stroked the short silky hair as he whispered assurances and sweet nothings to his submissive. He wants to make sure that his angel wouldn’t have a reason to doubt him and believe the old coot’s lies. His inner Dark Veela gave out its approval when he felt his mate purr against his chest.

“Harry?”

“Yes, angel?"

"I'm sorry for doubting you." he said as he snuggled closer to his dominant.

"It's alright, angel. What's important is that you didn't fall for it and chose to tell me."

"I love you, Harry." Severus immediately said, instantly startled of what he blurted out loud and covered his mouth. His dominant got shocked for a second before looking at him with intensity. He instinctively turned his gaze, letting his hair cover his reddened cheeks.

“I love you too, Sev.” Harry got so caught up with the moment that he closed his eyes as he lifted his mate's chin with his finger and leaned in.

Severus’ eyes widened when Harry leaned in and claimed his lips. He completely froze as he doesn’t know how to kiss back and this was his first. Harry halted and pulled away the moment he felt his mate went rigid.

“Sev, what’s wrong?” he said as he opted on holding his mate’s hands.

“I-i…I…”

“Take your time, angel. It’s alright.”

"T-that was my...I-I have never..." Severus flushed harder than earlier. He wants to go to the bathroom to crawl to a corner and die of embarrassment. He tried to get off the bed but then strong sinewy arms wrapped around his thin waist, pulling him back in the process.

"Don't go, Sev."

"B-but Harry!" he whined as he covered up his face with his hands, trying to hide that his cheeks are burning once more.

"Tell me, love, was that your first kiss?" At that statement, Severus' ears got redder if that's even possible. Harry thought it was endearing that his submissive was shy and innocent.

Severus slowly nodded his head without removing his hands. He squeaked when his hands were suddenly held by Harry's left hand while his right tucked a stray lock out of his face.

"You're cute when you're blushing,"

"I am not!" he protested in an indignant voice as Harry chuckled at the sight of his mate whose trying to look angry, but instead looked adorable in his eyes.

"Oh, yes you are!" Harry kissed the tip of his angel's nose. He loosens his grip on his love's left hand and pinched both of Severus' still rosy cheeks.

"Harry!" Severus cried as he took a pillow and threw it at Harry's face.

Soon enough, the two of them were having a pillow fight like children. As soon as Harry dodged the tenth pillow aimed at his face, he tackled Severus. They're once again looking at each other's faces, with Harry lightly pinning his mate on the mattress. Severus decided to make up for his actions earlier and hesitantly wrapped his arms on Harry's neck.

Harry took this as a green light, and slowly leaned again to his beloved's face. Their lips were merely centimeters apart when the door opened with a large bang. Both of them looked at the door with flushed faces only to find Lucius and the others looking at them with grins and embarassed faces.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but there was a new report submitted by the Aurors." Lucius said while trying to repress his grin.

"Yes, what is it, Lucius?" Harry asked as helped Severus sit up and cradled him close to his chest once again.

"Dumbledore's accomplice in Gringotts has been apprehended. Kingsley requests both of your attendance during the interrogation."


	22. Chapter 22

The atmosphere inside the interrogation room was tense and thick. They were waiting for the Auror to bring in the accomplice. Harry tightened his hold on his mate when the door finally opened. There, standing without a right hand was Peter Pettigrew, bound by magic repressing ropes with two Aurors. 

The former marauder licked his lips when he saw the object of his obsession. He had agreed to spy for Dumbledore because of the same reason he joined Voldemort's ranks; to have Severus as his bride. 

It all started when he accidentally saw the Slytherin without his glamours when he was dared to prank him in the Snake's Pit. He borrowed James' cloak and went outside the Slytherin Common Room to do his dare but then a cute student exited the frame with Lucius Malfoy. He eavesdropped on the two and found out that Severus was wearing a glamour all along. 

He was quick to follow both of them because they had ensured that he would eventually get Severus. Maybe if he had abducted Severus when he was strolling around that village instead of stalking him for Dumbledore then he would've had his perfect little wife by now.

Kingsley spelled Pettigrew on the chair with a sticking charm and readied the Veritaserum just incase their captive doesn't talk. He didn't like the rat's face when he looked at Severus. He motioned Harry to calm his mate down first when he noticed that the young potions master began shivering uncontrollably.

"Sev, baby, what's wrong?" he said as he rubbed circles on his beloved's back.

Severus, however, didn't stop whimpering and he eventually began to cry on Harry's chest. His inner submissive was frightened of being taken away from his dominant alongside the fact that he's been stalked for so long without his notice. The predatory gleam in the captive's eyes made him shudder. He buried himself deeper on the comfort of his mate and tried to calm himself down.

Harry kept on soothing down his submissive but his eyes were flashing red whilst trained on Pettigrew. He was sure that the traitor had died choking on the silver hand of his master for his betrayal. In retrospect, he should've checked if the rat had truly died. Now he can do that by shredding him of his flesh and bones until he bleeds to death.

"Peter Pettigrew," the Minister started as he opened the files containing all the accusations and charges.

"You are here today because of the numerous cases filed on your name. But since most of them already guaranteed a warrant of arrest, we're just gonna interrogate you about your latest case." he opened the envelope containing the pictures of Severus in various poses and the ones containing the letters.

"Did you or did you not stalk Mr. Severus Snape-Prince-Ravenclaw for the benefits of one Albus Dumbledore in exchange of forced bonding with him?" Wormtail didn't answer but instead leered at the whimpering form of Severus. He cannot wait to sink into his velvet heat and claim him as his own.

Harry didn't appreciate the look sent to his submissive and abruptly stood up after gently setting down his mate to the chair. He walked towards the man and strangled him, hoisting him up in the air while sending the Aurors flying in the process.

Severus looked in shock as his dominant slowly killed the man causing his distress. He knows it wasn't right, but he can't help but purr at the sight of his mate being overprotective over him. 

The Minister quickly tried to separate Harry from the captive. Blood has started to run from Harry's fingers to his torso, soaking his clothes. His eyes were now completely crimson and his hands sprouted claws that are tearing the flesh of Pettigrew's neck. Kingsley had Harry neutralized when the Aurors finally got back from the impact.

They quickly spelled a calming draught in his system and set him down next to his mate. Severus immediately hugged and nuzzled Harry in order to help his dominant flush out the urge to kill. Harry soon calmed down and carded his now blood-free fingers through the soft hair of his angel. He didn't look away from the still bleeding man, though.

Pettigrew's wounds were slightly healed before the Minister finally decided to douse him with Veritaserum. The mousy looking man's eyes began to glaze while one of the Aurors summoned a dicta-quill with a piece of parchment.

"What is your name?" the second Auror asked as he sifted over the files handed to him.

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Are you an unregistered animagus?"

"Yes, I am a rat animagus."

"Alright, then. He's good to go." he told the Minister.

"So, Peter Pettigrew, are you stalking Severus Snape-Prince-Ravenclaw?" 

"Yes, I am."

"Why are you stalking him?"

"Because I want him to be my bride." Kingley raised an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes.

"Since when did you concluded this reason?"

"Ever since I saw him without his glamour in Fourth Year."

"How deep is your knowledge regarding of him?" 

"I know that he is the Prince and Ravenclaw heir, that he came from an abusive household before being taken into custody by Lord Prince, that he was using a glamour throughout the majority of his life..."

"Do you know why he was wearing a glamour?"

"I don't know, but I think it was to hide his pretty little face. I would've done the same if I had a cute little boyfriend like him." 

"Why did you spied for Dumbledore?"

"I did it to have Severus as my wife. I should've just abducted him instead of following those two idiots. It would've saved me my hand and efforts."

Kingsley signaled the Aurors to give him the antidote and to take Pettigrew away. He already has the attestation of the defendant and he really doesn't want Harry to commit a crime even though he is technically with the side of the law.

He escorted the two of them to the floo before going back on arranging the files to be sent to Madame Bones for a final confirmation. After that, he can finally be satisfied that they succeeded on getting rid of everything related to Dumbledore and Voldemort.

______________________________________________________________

 

"H-harry." Severus gasped when he was suddenly carried bridal style by his mate after they went through the floo.

He was then laid down their bed with his arms pinned on the top of his head. His slightly tinted cheeks darkened instantly when his dominant began kissing him with such fervor, causing him to be lightheaded. A string of saliva connected their lips when they parted for air. 

Harry cannot contain himself as he began to trail down plant open butterfly kisses from his submissive's earlobe. His lips trailed lower and lower until his angel whimpered as he lightly nibbled on the pale skin between his love's neck and shoulder. He had never felt anything like this before in his life.

He looked at his mate with lust and adoration before smiling at the beautiful creature in his arms. He subtly spelled all of his mate's polo shirt to be unbuttoned and slid the fabric off his beloved. His inner Dark Veela drank in the sight of his submissive being half-naked and completely flushed on the bed.

Severus raised his arms and entangled them on Harry's neck, pulling his dominant closer while opening his mouth, inviting him for another deep searing kiss. But the moment Harry tried to unbuckle his belt, he completely stopped and gently made a distance between him and his mate.

"Was I going too fast? Did I did something wrong, Sev?" he asked, worried that he may have acted too quickly for his mate's liking.

"It's not that, Harry, it's just.." Severus looks away and tucks a stray lock from his disheveled fishtail braid to his ear.

"It's just what? Talk to me, angel."

"I want my virginity to be taken on our wedding day, that is if you..have plans...on marrying me.." the last part was no more than a whisper, and anyone could tell the lace of uncertainty, hope and surrender to the baritone voice.

Harry's gaze softened as he lied down next to his mate, spooning him with his body. He waited until his submissive calmed down a bit more before answering the rhetorical question.

"Of course I plan on marrying you, Sev. I just don't want to rush our relationship, but if that's what you want. I hope that this will help give you assurance that you're the only one for me, baby." Harry gently got out of bed and went down on one bended knee.

Severus immediately sat up, clutching the blankets to cover his naked torso and looked on with dilated eyes as his dominant took out the official ring box containing the Potter bonding ring.

"Severus Snape-Prince-Ravenclaw, you have always been the bearer of my heart ever before this beautiful relationship with you. I never knew that I was chasing shadow all through my life until I found you. You make everything beautiful when you are around, every moment I spent with you is like eternal bliss. I want to live closer to your heart for the rest of our life, I want you to be wife and the lovely mother our children to be, my dearest angel, would you marry me?"

Severus' eyes watered and he proceeded on crying. He cannot believe that Harry is actually proposing in front of him! All his life he thought that he was an undesirable freak who doesn't deserve to be loved yet here is, proclaiming his love. 

"I...i.." Harry sat on the bed and cuddled his beloved. 

"You don't need to decide now, love. Just always remember that I'm here for you. We will have our relationship at your own pace." he says as he smiles and presses a kiss on his submissive's forehead.

They spent a while quietly basking on each others presence and warmth. Harry was perfectly fine on waiting for his beloved, he knows that it may take a while, but he's sure that it will all be worth it in the end. He was taken out of his musings when Severus spoke up.

"Uhhmm...Harry?" he looks at his submissive with love and adoration, taking in the soft blush spreading through the pale face of his angel.

"Yes, angel?" Severus stalls for a moment before finally looking at his dominant with determination and affection.

"My answer is yes."


	23. Chapter 23

“My answer is yes.” Severus gasped as he was lifted up and spun around in circles.

Harry cannot express the happiness currently rushing over him. He took in the slightly embarrassed face of his mate and smiled. He sets his love back down to the bed and brushed their foreheads together.

“Thank you, angel.” he says as he opened the box once again and took the bonding ring. But before he can even hold his beloved’s hand, the ring flew out of his grip and slipped into his mate’s ring finger.

The ring recognizes Severus as the next Lady Potter without a doubt. Harry told him that he intends to buy a new ring for their actual wedding. Severus only shook his head and told him that he doesn't have to spend money like that for him. He of course, explained that he's worthy of such thing because he is his beloved. Both of them fell asleep cuddling with contented smiles.

______________________________________________________________

The very next day, they told everyone about the news. Lucius volunteered to create the marriage contract while Cissy squealed, telling them that she finally gets to plan her best friend's wedding. She also told a slightly pale faced Severus that she intends to take him outside the country for a makeover.

Remus only laughed when his mate's suggestion of a stag party was ignored by Harry. It seems like their cub wants to be with his bride. Harry told them that he was taking Severus out for a romantic dinner in replacement of a party. 

Time flew by quickly, months bled to days and before they knew it, it was only a day before the wedding. They tried to separate the bride and groom but that idea didn't bode well with Harry, making his inner dominant lash out at the thought of not being with his beloved. He ended up locking him and his submissive at the master suite with all the most powerful wards that he knows. Thankfully, the others have given up and let them stay together.

______________________________________________________________

Harry had been waiting for this night ever since his submissive said yes to his impromptu proposal. The books and archives that he had found and collected from all the accessible libraries had pinpointed the same thing. An important component of his plan was that it must be a full moon in order for it to work. It just so happens that it was the day before their wedding. 

He wants to make them feel every twinge and agony his mate felt when he went through the puppetry of their greed. He mentally promised his vengeance to those who played him and his mate when he had just been purged at Gringotts. The goblins were kind enough to let him off when he nearly damaged the purging room. They told him that it was normal for a dominant to react like that when their mate was under critical distress or any distress at all.

He kissed his mate’s forehead before heading off to the apparition point outside the wards. The teen then appeared inside the premises of St. Mungos wearing his invisibility cloak. He made a beeline to the Janus Thickey Ward, effectively dodging all the passers-by on his direction. His eyes were a darker shade of red than all the previous times his Dark Veela went loose.

He stopped short in front of the room where Molly Weasley was confined in. The moment he went inside was the same moment he placed parsel wards around the room. He can't have anyone know about what he's gonna do. Not when he's finally gonna marry his angel tomorrow. 

The Weasley matriarch didn't even react when Harry chanted the incantation he knew from heart. Soon enough, the small glasses at the door can be seen glowing from the inside before dimming down. Harry exited the room with a crazed grin on his face. His inner nature seeps with adrenaline as he finally saw one of the many results that he's gonna do throughout the night. 

_One down, five to go._

______________________________________________________________

Severus looked at his reflection in the mirror and blushed. He can't believe that she had managed to talk him into doing this. Cissy smiled as she finished adding the last of the flora on her best friend's hair. She had chosen to do his hair into a romantic updo with a crown of roses. Since she was the maid of honor, she tasked herself upon transforming Sev into the prettiest bride there is. 

She even had him wear light makeup for the occasion. But all in all, everything that he's wearing is courtesy of her. He silently wonders if he had made the right decision of letting her choose his wardrobe. He was about to stand up and calm his cold feet when Luna went in and clipped the veil in place on his hair. She also gave him the bouquet Neville had made.

"You look lovely, sir."

"Ms. Lovegood, please, no need for such formalities, call me Severus."

"Then call me Luna, Sev!" he fondly rolled his eyes at the nickname. 

It has been five months since he has found out that his dominant wanted him. He was coddled and taken care of every single day. When his bandages were removed, Harry had made sure to apply healing salves to alleviate the scars on his arms. His dominant also made sure that he eats a full meal and drinks the prescribed nutrition potion after eating. 

"Oh, that reminds me! The wedding's about to start!" Narcissa exclaimed making Severus' nerves flair up again.

The two blondes ushered him outside and practically handed him over to Lucius, the bride's escort. Severus looked away when his brother started to compliment him. He was not used to this kind of attention. Even when his students don't make fun of his appearance, (except for Weasley) he's still not one for it.

Their wedding was held at an open field outside Potter Manor. They only invited the Hogwarts staff alongside a few of their friends. Neville became the best man, Lucius as the ring bearer and Kingsley as the officiate once more.

Sirius soothed his mate as their cub's wedding goes on. It had been emotional for Remus because he's still recovering from the transformation last night. Normally, he would cuddle with his mate on bed all day but he wouldn't miss little Prongslet's wedding for the world.

Harry stood at the end of the altar feeling queasy. He cannot believe that it is finally happening. He's finally gonna marry the _**real**_ love of his life. The chime of the wedding march once again shook him out of his reverie, just in time to see his bride with Lucius at the end of the aisle.

He gaped in shock as he took in the form of his angel wearing a wedding dress. The dress had a sweetheart neckline with lace running over his collarbone and creating an illusion of long sleeves. He watched as the skirt of the dress flew behind his love with every step he took. The elder Malfoy removed their linked arms and placed his brother's hand to him.

"I swear to Lady Magic that if you hurt him whatsoever, I will personally hex you to oblivion." 

"Lucius!" Severus said, hiding his flushed face behind the bouquet.

"Don't worry, little one. I'll honor your brother's words. I'll never hurt you, I promise you that."

Both of them faced each other and held hands. Kingsley smiled as he stated the opening remarks. Harry's finally marrying the right one for him.

"Friends, family, loved ones. We are all here today to see two people, Lord Severus Snape-Prince-Ravenclaw and Lord Harry James Potter-Peverell-Gryffindor-Slytherin join hands and be bound together by their love, now and forever. Before we begin the ceremony, we will turn this place into sacred ground." Kingsley casts the circle in silence.

"The circle has been cast, and this is now a sacred space. We will now take a moment to consecrate the rings." Lucius comes forward once again, holding the box of customized bonding rings. The officiator consecrates the rings with the four elements. He then asks for a blessing from Lady Magic to the union.

"Now, I bid you look into one another's eyes and hearts. Harry, do you take Severus to be your husband? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect him, forsaking all others, and holding only unto him forevermore?"

"I do." he smiles and squeezes his beloved's hands.

"Severus, do you take Harry to be your husband? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect him, forsaking all others, and holding only unto him forevermore?"

"I do." the submissive looks at his dominant with wide hopeful eyes. He hopes that their love for each other will never waver.

"Now is the time to state your vows." Harry clears his throat and his eyes softened as he started.

"Six months from today, I was also standing at the altar with a bride. But that bride only became one because of manipulation. Now once I again, I stand here, looking at another one. Though this time, my bride is the bearer of my heart. He may think of himself as unworthy of my love, but in my eyes, he's the perfect one for me. I couldn't be happier that you're my mate, angel. I am honoured that a beautiful miracle from heaven has been gifted to me. Severus, baby, I apologize if I wasn't there when you needed me the most. I want to wash away your bad memories and replace them with happy ones. No words can possibly express the vow that I give to you now - it is an ineffable part of myself that I place in your care as we join together. I love you, Severus, my submissive." he slips in the ring to the long pale slender finger.

"Each and every single day after I learnt my status, I..I became afraid. I am afraid of falling in love. Maybe it has something to do with the pain of rejection, but hey, hurting is a given when you chose to fall in love." Severus paused and squeezed back. Harry sent him a worried look when he mentioned the last part.

"Love found me when I least expected it. It was in the stars. It was in the moon. It was in the trees. It was in you. I know I will not always be what you want me to be. I might forget to listen or forget to share. I might not always agree. I might be stubborn and I might be wrongheaded, but I will always love you. I will always strive to be the man you believe I can be. I give you the best of me, my heart, my soul, forever. I love you too, Harry, my dominant." Severus says as he does the same to Harry's finger.

"The vows of love have been spoken. I ask you now to cross your hands over each other, and take one another's hands." Kingsley wraps the cord around their wrists, binding them together.

"This cords of ribbons symbolizes so much. It is your life, your love, and the eternal connection that the two of you have found with one another. The ties of this handfasting are not formed by these ribbons, or even by the knots connecting them. They are formed instead by your vows, by your pledge, your souls, and your two hearts, now bound together as one." As he finished speaking, the cords vanished, linking the bride and groom together.

Kingsley ushered them both to sign the marriage contract. Severus signed first, yawning as he gives his dominant the quill. Harry signed his signature at the parchment, beaming as it didn't dissapear. 

The audience watched on as Kingsley called forth Lady Magic to judge the contract. It wasn't a surprise when it made gold beams encircle around the couple before disappearing. Lady Magic found the contract true and fulfilling. 

"As one last bond, you may now kiss your bride." Harry lifts the veil from his beloved's face, making his breath hitch at the sight. He cannot believe it! Severus is wearing makeup! He looks at his husband and appreciates the effort applied to please him a bit more before finally kissing him. 

He places his hands as support to his beloved's waist and hip before dipping low. Severus instinctively wraps one of his arms on Harry's neck and the other on his cheek. Harry vaguely hears the cheering of the crowd as Kingsley officially announces that they're finally official. They are finally wedded. 

______________________________________________________________

 

Severus can't help but squeak as his husband finally lifted his skirt and pressed his face along his right thigh. Narcissa chuckled as his best friend kept on squirming as Harry reached for the garter. She honestly didn't expect Sev to agree to it, she thinks that it may be because he had thought that Harry would only use his hands and not his teeth on retrieving it.

Harry grazed his teeth along the soft skin of his submissive until he reached the lacy garter on his beloved's mid-thigh. He bites it lightly before pulling it downwards making his mate jump slightly at the motion. He holds the stocking clad leg and swiftly removes the garter completely, holding it up in the air.

He guides his love out of the chair and gives him the bouquet once more. Severus faces backward and throws the bouquet behind him, enticing an amused smile when he hears his godson shrieking at the top of his lungs.

Draco had been standing alongside the single men and women because let's face it, his mother coerced him to, and was just putting over a show. He was shocked however when Luna dodges the bouquet, making it aim at him. He cursed himself loudly when his seeker reflexes made him catch it involuntarily.

His face paled even more as he watched Harry throw the garter, with Neville catching it unexpectedly. It seems like Seamus unintentionally bumped the poor guy, and the garter landed on his lap. He glared at Luna when she started teasing them him about getting married and having her as his maid of honor.

Harry kept on looking at his husband. They moved inside the ballroom for the reception. His angel had dismissed his inattentiveness earlier as being overwhelmed with joy, so he just let it slip past his mind and coddled his mate throughout the reception. But he can't help but feel worried when his mate started to sway as they had their first dance as newly weds. Maybe he could get Madame Pomphrey to check him after their dance.

Severus on the other hand, is starting to feel dizzier and tired. He has been feeling this way ever since after he spoke his vows. He wasn't sure what it is, but it is draining his energy at a rapid pace. He didn't want Harry to worry, so he made an excuse of being overwhelmed. His vision became blurrier and blurrier until he could not take it any longer. The last thing he heard was the worried cries of his dominant before he succumbed to the darkness, falling limp on his husband's arms in the process.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**Slightly Graphic Depictions of Violence Ahead.** _

Harry was shocked when his husband suddenly fainted. He was somehow relieved when he managed to catch his beloved's form. He immediately took out his wand and casted an Enervate. 

"H-harry?" Severus said, gasping as he looked at his husband with unconcentrated half-lidded eyes before fainting once more.

The crowd looked on as one Madame Pomphrey rushed to the scene and checked on the fallen spouse. She summoned her bag containing her equipment and scanned her patient. Her findings showed nothing out of the ordinary. She frowned when she noticed that Severus seemed to have fainted due to extreme fatigue. 

Sirius and Remus were tasked upon calming everyone down and escorting them home while Harry takes his husband to the master suite as Poppy had instructed. He lays his beloved on the bed as soon as he gets there. The sight of his Severus wearing a wedding dress whilst laying down resembles a haunting image of a corpse. It made him involuntarily shiver.

He held his husband as he waited for the mediwitch to return. It wasn't after a few minutes when Healer Davis entered with Madame Pomphrey. That was the moment Harry knew that he must've done something wrong. The healer from Gringotts only checks Sev if the problem lies on the Dark Veela side of him.

Healer Davis frowned when she finally saw what the elder mediwitch told her about. She eliminated the possibility of a pregnancy because dark veela submissives are well known for carrying children without many ill effects. It looks like Harry did something to alter their non-existent bond. 

"Mr. Potter, did you do anything that might've test your bond with your submissive?" she says, looking at the young man with a calculating gaze.

Harry immediately thought of his dream last night. He couldn't quite remember what he it is since he was sure that his Dark Veela was the one controlling his body. All he can recall was him laying in a meadow with his angel in his arms then nothing!

"I'm afraid I can't recall anything. All I did yesterday was berating our entourage before warding us inside the master suite. After that, we both fell asleep until Viskey woke us up for the wedding." Healer Davis frowned. She had honestly thought that the young dominant did something last night. Her theory was that Harry had somehow shifted the bond when his instincts of retribution took off. Normally, a rampage would cause this, but that would still leave small traces of memory to the host. Something else must’ve happened for Severus to collapse like that.

"Harry, are you sure about that? Are you willing to see an Occlumens?" Madame Pomphrey asked.

"Whatever for?" he retorted. Why do they need him to see one?

“Well, we both need to make sure that you really didn’t do something since you’re link with Severus is the only thing that could’ve made him faint.”

“ARE YOU IMPLYING THAT I DID THIS TO MY SUBMISSIVE?!” he shouted venomously at the startled healers. The only one to ever saw his memories were Voldemort and his angel. He wasn't sure where this was going, but he can tell that this person will be probing his mind.

"It’s not like that, Harry! We just wanted to make sure that it’s not the link that caused this to happen." Harry was about to explode when all of them were startled when Kingsley and a group of Aurors opened the door. He felt his head spin when he heard the news.

"Harry, there has been a security breach. Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Molly Weasley, Ginevra Weasley and Peter Pettigrew were found dead just earlier. There were no signs of break in and foul play. But the way they died were so macabre that it is highly a slaughter or inside job." he stated as he took in the young man's reaction.

"Well that's good news! I don't know who killed them, but they gave me a huge favor." Harry said as satisfaction and mirth played on his eyes.

"You see, that's the thing, Harry. We would like to invite you for an interrogation."  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Harry sat on the chair without breaking eye contact with Kingsley. Its one thing to accuse him of hurting his angel, but it’s another to accuse him of murdering four people. Though, if he were to choose, the second case seems to be more appealing than hurting his love. After all, those thieves deserve it anyway. 

The other Aurors stood behind him as he was given the veritaserum. He knew that this was because he would be seen as the prime suspect since they were incarcerated due to him. He opened his mouth as Kingsley gave him three drops of the potion. His eyes became glazed in an instant and the minister immediately spelled for a dicta-quill to record their interrogation.

“What is your name?”

“Harry James Potter-Peverell-Gryffindor-Slytherin.”  
“Is it true that you have a creature inheritance?”

“Yes, I am a Dominant Dark Veela and I got my full creature inheritance when I was purged in Gringotts.”

“Where were you the night of the murder?”

“I was with my submissive; we were sleeping at the master suite since Lucius became so annoying upon separating us.”

“Did you or did you not murder one Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Molly Weasley, Ginevra Weasley and Peter Pettigrew?” Kingsley asked as he stared at Harry.  
“No, I did not kill those scums.” he spat out the last word like it was poison.

“Last question, Harry.” It seems like he didn’t kill them. His alibi was concrete.

“Go on, Kingsley. Ask away.” Harry said, frowning slightly when his headache became worse. He glanced at the clock behind the minister. 

“Do you have any idea who would’ve killed them?”

“Actually, I do. I mean, who wouldn’t want to kill them? As far as I know, the whole Wizarding World hates their bloody guts after what they’ve done! And that doesn’t include all of Dumbledork’s crimes. I owe a lot to whoever did it! Good riddance, I should say!” he says as he nods to Kingsley before storming out of the room.

Harry ran as fast as could outside the Ministry. He immediately apparated to Potter Manor and caught his breath the moment he reached his beloved’s room. He shouted in pain when he felt like his head was being torn apart. Soon enough, vision started swirling and he was suddenly dragged into his own memory.

 

>>>>>>>>Flashback

_He saw himself looming over a handicapped Molly Weasley with dark crimson eyes and a crazed grin. His lips started spilling a chant as his left hand motioned the redhead’s body to contort in ways that he believes is impossible. Molly screeched in pain when she felt her muscles spasm (much like the crutiatus curse but more painful) the more her limbs twisted to an abnormal degree._

_Harry moved closer to the writhing witch, spelling her to levitate as he motioned his wand. He was however shocked when his hand clenched to a fist just as he heard the sickening crack of the witch’s spine and possibly, her neck also. Then out of the blue, a blinding light erupted around the room. He gasped when he saw what he really did that night. His counterpart had just taken out her soul! And not just that, he had also destroyed it much like what he did to the horcruxes!_

_He watched as the body slumped on the bed on a position resembling chakrasana. Her coloring reminds him of a person getting Kissed by a Dementor. His smile widened as he released the room of parsel wards and wore his invisibility cloak before laughing manically, leaving behind the corpse of the Weasley matriarch._

_His feet then took him to another room in St. Mungos. He placed the parsel wards once again before entering the room. Ronald Weasley looked at the door when it opened and frowned in distaste before firing a reducto at him. He, however, dodged the curse and casted an expelliarmus followed by a petrificus totalus._

_The redhead's wand fell and he started shouting profanities at Harry. It didn't bode well with the brunette's inner dark veela so he spelled a silencio before doing what he is set to do._

_He forcefully casted a non-verbal legilimens and invaded his best mate's mind. He made sure to violently intrude and alter some memories according to his liking. Harry had learned from his encounter with Voldemort that a skilled legilimens could seriously damage a person mentally, and that is what he was going for._

_He continued doing this process before doing a spell he had stumbled upon when he was searching for a ritual for his angel. The spell, if done successfully, would make a person turn inside out. It seemed like a perfect spell for him to use for a conniving git._

_"Invorto!" he shouted. He watched in morbid fascination as the redhead's internal organs began to shift inside out of his body. The cries of agony were music to his ears._

_Unfortunately, his dark veela got bored of the crying and went in for the kill. He took the soul in his hands and destroyed it just as he fired a mocking reducto at the mass of flesh that is Ron._

_His surroundings faded and he was suddenly dragged into another memory. He looked around the dock surrounded by dark dreary seas and immediately knew where he was._

_Azkaban._

_He found himself spelling the guards unconscious and walking towards the darkest part of the prison before stopping at a cell. Inside were two girls dressed in dirty and slightly torn clothing. He blasted off the door and went inside._

_Hermione shrieked when she felt her hair being pulled by an unknown figure. Her companion, Ginevra, awoke to painful cries of her friend. She, however, sat frozen on the floor when she recognized the assailant._

_Harry Potter._

_The muggleborn witch bawled out in pain when she was hit with a non-verbal transmogrification spell. With both their magical cores sealed by the minister before imprisonment, they’re both at at the mercy of a dark veela in full rampage._

_Harry chanted as he summoned and destroyed her soul. He then manually held the twitching girl's neck before snapping it like he did earlier. His gaze looked at the other girl in the room and smiled._

" _Oh, Ginny~" he said in a sing-songy voice as he twirled his wand with his right hand._

_The redhead backed up in fear until she felt hit the wall behind her. Her attempts of defending herself did nothing as Harry alternated between casting a diffindo and sectumsempra. It soon seeped throughout cold floor and Ginny can't help but cry as she choked on her own blood._

_Harry reached for her bloody neck, lifting and asphyxiating her in the process. He reached out for her soul and destroyed it in one swift motion. He quickly left the cell and destroyed another one._

_The occupant of the cell this time was none other than Pettigrew. The mousy looking death eater cowered when he saw Harry at the door standing with a craze look and blood on his person._

_Harry didn't show mercy, though. He screeched and threw him to the concrete wall. He will never forgive this bastard for killing his parents and framing Sirius to Azkaban, but most of all, he will never forgive this scum for stalking and lusting over his mate. He clutched the man's throat as he extracted his nails, digging in to the flesh of the man._

_Pettigrew struggled against the vice grip on his throat but no to avail. He was however unprepared when Harry summoned a fireball with his other hand and shot it straight at his face. He didn't even had time to shout in pain as another one burned him._

_While the death eater was still partially alive, he took out the soul and destroyed it just as he let's go of the majorly burnt body. Though, he still feels like there's something missing._

_Not being satisfied with his kill, he dragged the bodies and dumped them to the graveyard. After that, he then proceeded on casting fiendfyre._

His vision ended and he was finally kicked out of his own memory. Beads of sweat fell down his forehead as he sat on the bed. 

_Maybe he was accountable for the deaths of them after all?_

Harry was however shaken out of his thoughts when he felt his submissive calling out for him. He gently scooped up his mate in his arms and cried when he felt the love, uncertainty, and fear course through him. He instinctively returned the feeling of love and warmth to his mate to the best of his ability.

He swore to Lady Magic that he would not take this second chance for granted once again.

_Their bonding link was back._


End file.
